On Being a Pumpkin
by bunniculasama
Summary: Money isn't everything, in fact, it's nothing if you're lonely. (SessxKag)
1. In the Time of Chimpanzees

On Being A Pumpkin

Summary – Money isn't everything – in fact, its nothing when you're lonely… enter Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer – I don't own them – But I did earn a Miroku duplicate from writing 'Shippo's Plan' (shameless plug).  That's about as close as I can get.

Warning: My mommy says I'm 'special'.  Therefore, this story is very 'special'. Oh yeah - - AU

Chapter 1: In The Time of Chimpanzees, I was a Monkey

===============================================================

            Have you ever felt that you didn't have a place?  I mean, they say that every one has a niche, it's just, some how, I never got mine.  It's like I was absent that day or something, I'm not entirely sure.  Anyway, I guess I should tell you that my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a seventeen year old reject.

            Ha, ha!  You say, so very cliché, yeah, so bite me.  I'm an adolescent, I'm allowed to angst.  (It says so in my contract)  Anyways, yeah seventeen year old reject, back to that.

            Ok, so maybe I'm being a little over-dramatic, but damn it, I think I'm entitled.  (PS  I so did not just say the d-word, my step mom would kill me. Shhh!)  I mean, I do have friends, and I even have this crazy stalker guy that follows me around everywhere, but I'm also _that_ girl.  Oh, you know _that_ girl.  Every high school has one.  She's the one who trips and falls in the cafeteria and spills her stuff all over the place.  She's the girl who always gives the wrong answers in class, not because she's dumb, just because she's nervous.  She's the person that people pick on, but have no idea at all why they do such things.    It's just that everyone does.  I'm pretty sure that there are people out there placing bets on when I go 'Carrie' on this place.  Actually, scratch that, I _know _there are people doing that because my cousin Miroku is taking those bets. Jerk.

            Ah yes, my family.  Are you sure you wanna know… cause it's not pretty.  Alright, you've been warned.  So here's how it goes.  My mom died when she was giving birth to me, I never met her, and I am the only child from my parent's marriage.  Well, Mom ran the household, and Dad lost it when she left, so he married right away again to this other woman named Koto.  At least I'd like to think that it happened that way.  I can't imagine Koto loving anyone but herself and her precious children.  As an interesting side note, did you know that Koto means "harp" in Japanese?  Oh yeah, it does.  It suits her – you know, with her being a harpy and all.  She's evil.

            So yeah, Koto's kids.  Kikyo and Kaede.  I like Kaede, she's a sweetheart.  She's my age and we get along well.  And then there's Kikyo.  Ah, Kikyo.  As opposed to my _that_ girl, she is the school's _it_ girl.  Oh trust me, you know them too.  They are the infuriating ones with perfect hair, expensive clothes, make-up suitable for a celebrity, and that fake-winning smile.  The ones that make us mere mortals nauseous in envy and bitterness, them.  And gods, if Kikyo didn't know it.  She eff-ing rubs your face in it. 

            Kaede's not like that.  No, she's actually quite kind and a little quiet, but dear lord, don't ever upset her.  Quick temper on that one.  No, Kaede wasn't shaped as perfectly as Kikyo was, but I still thought she was pretty.  Most of the guys ignored her – and me for that matter – in favor of our 'darling' sister. Oh no, I'm not bitter – I'm not bitter at all.  (Liar)

            So the four of us live at my Dad's.  Four, you say?  Yes four.  Dad died after I turned four.  I was never told how he died, although I have asked many times.  Now don't go jumping to conclusions, I honestly don't think that Koto killed him, I think it was just his time to go, but that left me with my step family, Koto, Kikyo, and Kaede.  And here is where we get to the meat of things.

            Koto likes money.  She likes being rich, she likes to flaunt it.  She does it all the time.  So we live in this big-ass (didn't say that either) house on a hill in a neighborhood with its own security guards.  I make myself sick.  Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to its maid and keeper, me.

            Ah yes, this money that Koto spends so much of has limits, and her idea of budgeting is not cutting back on the exorbitant amount of cash she spends on her and her children's wardrobe, but she doesn't hire maids and just has me do it.  Oh, it's all justified neatly, Kikyo has student council, and plays, and concerts, and a life, she can't clean, and Kaede has a volunteer job down at an orphanage tutoring.  Both of them are too busy so it's, "Kagome, would you be a dear and polish the furniture, sweep the floors, vacuum, etc etc etc,  and so on and so forth.  It's gotten to the point where she doesn't ask anymore, just gets 'disappointed' when it's not done.

            So between the massive house and massive amounts of homework, I don't get out much.  At all.  I go to school and that's it.  All of my clothes are hand me downs from Kikyo and Kaede, sometimes Koto.  I don't mind, really.  I've never been one for the malls.  It's actually really nice.  Ok, so I'm just pretending to be happy.  As I said above, bite me.  I've got a whole bunch of lemons and I'm just trying to make some lemonade with this shyte, ok?

            Now, I mentioned that I have friends.  True!  I have lovely friends.  Sango is a junior like me, and she is the sister that I'd like to trade Kikyo in for.  Sure, Sango's kinda quiet, and her temper is scarier than Kaede's, but she is a real gem.  She's always there for her friends, and who could ask for more?  It's kinda funny though, she's got a crush on my aforementioned cousin, Miroku.  Miroku is such a pervert.  He's one of those kids that runs around making sexual jokes and steamy innuendo, but you know he's not getting any.  In fact, I know that kid would panic if a girl actually responded to his callous flirting.  Wanna hear a great secret?  He's got the hots for Sango too, it's so great to watch those two secretly angst over how the other is never ever going to like them and how they are doomed to be eternally single.  It makes me smile.  One day, they'll wake up, until then, it's better than cable.

            Alright, and lastly, the crazy stalker guy.  His name is Koga, and he's – uh – _special._  I'm not quite sure why he started following me, he just did.  I've heard that he's some kind of basketball star or something, but I don't rightly care.  Reject, remember?  Anyway, he's been hounding me since freshman year, calling me his woman and once, in geometry class, he literally growled at a guy who asked me for a sheet of paper.  He growled.  What the kcuf is that? Sigh.

            Let's see.  I'm trying to figure out if there's any one else I outta tell you about.  Oh yeah.  The Brothers Golden.  We mustn't forget them. (I wish you could see me roll my eyes.)  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio.  Sesshomaru is like a freshman in college now, going to some expensive private school, and Inuyasha is a senior like Kikyo (Did I tell you that already?  Can't remember, oh well.)  Anyway, they're both gorgeous and talented and so perfect that the sun shines out of their ass--- eyes.  Yeah.  _Eyes.  _Sesshomaru's a dick while Inuyasha's a prick.  Are you familiar with the difference?  At first, you may not think there is one, but there is a distinct difference.  A dick is mean on purpose.  He can be nice, and he is on occasion, but in general, he's nasty just to be nasty.  A prick can't help himself.  He's just obnoxious, a character flaw, or characteristic, whatever you wanna call it.  I think, personally, that being a dick is worse than being a prick, but that's just me.

            Anyway, Inuyasha's dating Kikyo… there's a match made in hell.  (Oh, I went there.)  They've been together for a really long time, but I'm not entirely certain that it's the healthiest relationship.  They just kinda feed off each other.  It's weird.

            Like I'm one to talk about relationships.  The closest thing I have to a boyfriend is Koga, and that's a down right scary thought.  Shudder. 

            Anyway, I've set the stage for you.  I guess the players are all in place now, and all that's left is to draw the curtain.  So here it goes…

===============================================================

Lemme know if it stinks, I'll knock it off, I swear.


	2. Rebel, Rebel, or Calamity's Child

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – Oh bugger off, I don't own it.

Chapter 2: Rebel, Rebel – Or Calamity's Child

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Ah, you came back… I'm glad.  Anyway, my story, right, here goes –

            I go to high school in a parallel universe.  Oh, its true, I do.  I don't even have to explain it to you for you to understand.  Watch 'Saved by The Bell' some time.  Notice how all the characters that talk are gorgeous and funny, each of them charming in their own little way?  Awesome, now look at what's going on behind the neatly scripted dialogue you're supposed to be watching, can you see all those people?  Right, bet you never paid much attention to them.  I mean seriously, if you watch long enough, you'll notice that one person may cross the camera more than once.  The point is, you're so busy watching the beautiful people that you totally miss the normal people behind them.  Oh, don't feel bad, they are there to be ignored.  Just like me.  That's the way it is at my school.  Everyone else ignored for the five or six perfect kids.  Works out well for me though, I can use the diverted attention to sneak into school without being pushed one step closer to my 'Carrie' impression.  (I know I bring her up a lot, but hey, if the shoe fits…)

            I can say in all honesty that my favorite part of the day is the beginning.  No one knows I'm there yet, everyone's half asleep anyway, and it's downright peaceful.  Well, maybe peaceful isn't the right word, I mean locker doors are being slammed left and right, that's not very calming, now is it?  I guess the muted chaos soothes me.  And don't tell me, I already know, I'm weird.

            So it was one of these treasured mornings that my story began to take place.  Hmm, if memory serves, it was right around Thanksgiving, perhaps a few days before break.  It was far enough along in the year that comfortable apathy had settled in the classroom, oh you know the time, right where the class isn't new anymore, and it seems like years before it will ever be over… that one.  Anyway, I had Public Speaking first period (oh what a wonderful way to wake up) but when I walked into the classroom, I walked right back out.  And then in again.  Yup, time to go back out.  (You see, I do my Saved By The Bell impression well)

            Golden Boy v.1 was there.  Yeah, you remember, Sesshoumaru.  I was not a happy panda right then.  Yeah.  You see, long about sophomore year, I kinda pulled one of my _that_ girl stunts and made a big idiot of myself.   It was one of those blessed moments where the godly popular people stoop to talk to a mortal like myself, and I had to up and ruin it.  It was in German class… I'm pretty good at German, and it showed.  So, while the class was working on a particularly nasty translation, Sesshoumaru, who just had to be in that class – AND SIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, turned and asked me a question.  I managed to squeak out an answer for him, and I was pretty proud of myself for getting it out.  (He's hot, alright!  And I'll admit it, I was right along with every other girl in the school, I had a crush on him.  But don't go around telling people.)  Anyway, through the rest of the assignment, he'd turn around at regular intervals and ask me questions, (All about German, unfortunately) and I was beginning to feel a little more relaxed.  I mean, I hadn't messed up yet, had I?  But then Calamity struck and I made a fool of myself.  He turned to ask another question while I was bent over my assignment.  I waited for the question, but instead I got, "I'm not distracting you or anything, am I?"

            Bells rang and angels sang, I swear to God.  He actually asked me a question not related (directly) to German!  Somewhere, in my foolish mind, I figured to best response would be to flirt with him, just a bit.  Where that rash of sudden courage came from, I have no idea, and I wish that it had just eff-ing stayed there, but no… So I looked him in the eye and smiled in what I hoped was a sexy way, then proceeded to attempt to suck on my pen.  I was thinking that it might make him think of – oh hell, I don't want to say, it's mighty embarrassing, but I'm pretty sure you get the picture.  In short, I wound up missing my mouth.  Oh that was classy… To try to cover that up, I mumbled something like, "No, I'm good." then buried my head back in my work.  He didn't ask anymore questions after that, and I was a little let down that it was over, my moment in the sun.  Anyway, it wasn't until I'd gotten back to my locker that my dear friend Sango pointed out that I had written on my face.  In front of him.  Oh yeah, I'm _that_ girl all the way through.  Damn me.

            Anyway, after the pen incident, he never spoke to me again, which was wonderful and heartbreaking all at the same time.  He did stare a lot though, and I know he talked about me, I heard it.  Kikyo got her licks in about the whole pen thing, having heard about it from Inuyasha.  It was right about then that I decided that Sesshoumaru Tashio was a dick.  So now Dick-boy's in my classroom.  Why me?

            The thought did occur to me that it was fairly common for recently graduated seniors to come and visit the school during break at school… and it was near Thanksgiving break… but bad things like happening to me, so I wasn't too willing to hope.

            "Class, do you all remember Sesshoumaru Tashio?  He graduated last year."  Dreamy sighs from the female population in the room let the teacher know that 'Dicky' hadn't been forgotten.  Wait, wait, female population _sans_ Kagome.  I snorted- softly, very – oh forget it, I was trying my best to turn invisible at the time.  "I see that you do." The teacher said wryly, while Sesshoumaru just stood there and smirked.  Jerk.  "Mr. Tashio will be helping you with your final projects at the end of the semester.  Currently, he is attending Howtobeadick University" ok, so the teacher so said Macalaster College, but I've got to ad lib a bit, no?  Please?  Fine, I'll just tell the story.  You're no fun. 

            Turns out that he needs community service hours or something to graduate, and apparently, torturing Kagome counts towards his goal.  I was just glad that he wouldn't be around regularly for another month.  My sanity could only take so much.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Review Responses    

Mistress Fluffy  - Eep!  Sorry about the mistakes, but I'm glad it rates an interesting.

Samanda Hime-sama – Yay!  You're back!  I'm glad you like this one too.  Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Kagome Goddess of Light – I hope it will turn out alright.  crosses fingers 

CrimsonMoonInTheSky – Hello again! And I promise not to quit.  Glad you liked it!

Miko Sorrow – So sorry about the equal sign thingy,  I used them in moderation this time.  I hope it's better.

Yankeegirl – Can and will continue it – thanks for reading!

Platerair Queen – Thanks for the advice, and the praise!!  I'm still blushing, I swear!

BlueDove – I'm glad.  Personally, I found high school funny, thus the comedic inspiration! ; )

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I really appreciate it… you all rock.


	3. No One Remebers Your Name

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer: _Sigh_

Chapter 3: No One Remembers Your Name (When You're Strange)

Author's Note: I had a lot of people comment on the pen thing, and I feel I must confess that it really happened - to me - and it still embarrasses the hell out of me. pout

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

          You know, for a girl who has no hobbies (well, other than cleaning and homework) a month passed really fast.  But I clung to that month with my fingernails.  I kept telling myself that I had time.  Yeah, I told myself that right up until the day I walked into class and saw _him_.  Jerk – he had to actually show up, didn't he?

          So, in my typical brave style, I strolled to my seat and sat down casually, or I looked at my feet and scooted to my seat, whipping out something- anything, to look at from my backpack – you pick.  You see, stupid me has an awful tendency to get to class ridiculously early, and I was stuck there, just me, the teacher, and Sesshoumaru.  Not good.  I was so freaking nervous that I wasn't really reading the text book I'd found, just staring it down.  Fortunately, nothing happened.  For once in my entire existence, nothing happened.  I could have cried from sheer joy.  I mean, honestly, the last thing I needed to do was give that ass – piring adult more ammo.  (Stupid step-mom)

          I can't say that I was happy to learn that Sesshoumaru was teaching the class that day.  Like I wanted to look at him!  But I had to; he was just the kind of person to pick you out for not paying attention.  Not what I needed.  So, like the good little girl I am, I listened.

          On a good note, the final sounded rather interesting.  We got to choose poems, plays, prose, speeches, etc, to read for the class.  Whoo - hoo!  How could I mess that up?  I was freaking reading it!  More cause for joyful tears, my life was finally looking up.  But I was forgetting one very important thing.  Sesshoumaru was still tutoring my public speaking class; and that… POOPFACE is like walking bad luck for me.

          Oh, it was all so innocent, I was engrossed in researching lyrics online – hey, I like music – and writing titles for possible songs in my notebook when Sesshy-boy just had to walk by.  He did that annoying-teacher-hover-thing for like, five freaking minutes, then said in an all too innocent voice, "Switched to pencils, I see."

          How I loathe thee, let me count the ways.

          I would love to say that I had some sort of snide comment all lined up for his sorry self, but I think you know me well enough by now to know that I said nothing.  Yup, I just sat there and simmered, willing him a million split ends in his altogether too perfect hair.  Poopface.

          I don't honestly know what it is about him that gets under my skin so.  I mean, for Pete's sake, I'm the girl that gets picked on the most in this stupid school, why should five words from one guy get to me?  I honestly don't know.  Take Winterfest , for example.  Have I ever told you about my _enchanted_ evening at Winterfest last year?  No?  Well, Winterfest is a rather lame dance that my school holds around Valentine's Day every year.  I wouldn't really know if it was lame or not, it was the first and only dance I ever went to but still, it was a dance.  Somehow, I'd managed to get to go, and Sango and I went all out.  Weird outfits and everything.  To put it in perspective, Winterfest took place about a month from my delightful demonstration with a pen.

          Anyway, we were dancing and having a great time, and even though I was at school and virtually surrounded by people I either didn't know or didn't care to know, I felt free.  Dancing has always done that for me – not like I'm particularly good at it or anything, but I got lost in the music.  It was Sango's hand that brought me crashing back to Earth.

          "Kagome, look!"

          She pointed to the corner of the room, and there, maybe fifteen feet from us, was Sesshoumaru.  And he was staring.  It made me very, very self-conscious, but then, my song came on.  And so did that random fluke of courage that just loved to screw me over.  So I got down with my bad self, but every time I turned or looked in his direction, he was staring, pointing, talking while starting/pointing.  And I was beginning to get pissed.

          By this point, I'd completely stopped dancing and was trying to find a suitable place to hide, either his dead body, or myself – it didn't matter, when Koga came up and grabbed my hips.  He scared me so badly that I whipped around and belted him a good one on the face right as the music stopped.  Yeah, the whole school just saw me slap the basketball star player – guy.  And for those of you playing the home game, February = basketball season.  Personally, I think that I should be able to slap him and get a reward, I mean – deer season, hurt deer, basketball season, hurt basketball players.  But apparently, the world doesn't work like that.  At all.  It's a cardinal sin to do such things, little did I know – so when the next song started, no one danced, they just stared at the two of us.  Yup… I made things go from bad (Sesshoumaru staring) to worse (everyone Sesshoumaru staring) once more.  Ain't I great?

          And the worst part was, Koga didn't even get the hint!  Sigh – My life sucks.

          So yeah, back to the story…  I was having a rather hard time with it.  Yeah, there were a lot of songs that spoke to me, but none of them really worked together.  I mean, I wanted a theme to tie them all together – to make them make sense, but honestly, what theme?  When the bell rang for the end of class, my frustration over a lack of topic was making more than happy to leave.

          The rest of the day was pretty bland, and it passed in a blur of monotone teachers and bells.  Home, though, home had few tricks waiting up her sleeve for me.  There was a gi-normous parchment –_ parchment_- envelope on our table.  It was already open, and being the nosey little thing I am, I just had to read it.  And was floored.  It was an invitation to Sesshoumaru's engagement ball.  But he wasn't engaged, oh no, he was supposed to _pick _a bride at this thing.  Who the hell did that kind of thing?

          I guess I owe you a little bit of an explanation before I go on.  My little _family_ is rich, but we look poor next to the Tashio's.  They've had money in their family for years upon years.  Koto says that with 'old money' like theirs, come old ways.  So here, in the 21st century, Sesshoumaru's having a ball to pick his bride.  How sad.  Ah well, serves him right, I hope he gets a real bitch.

          I tossed the envelope back to the table with a sigh and headed to my room, but shouts from the hall drew my attention.  "But, Mom!  I'm already dating Inuyasha!  I can't go after Sesshoumaru, I'll look like a whore!"

         Note she said "I'll look like a whore" not, "I love Inuyasha"  I told you it was a bad relationship.

          "It's no such thing.  Your name was on the invitation just like Kaede's and Kagome's.  And it's not like either of them have a shot at bagging Sesshoumaru!  Kaede's too – well, plump," harsh, she's not plump, she's just not anorexic like Kikyo!  "and Kagome's just Kagome, nothing special there." Oh, ouch.  I mean, I know there's no great love between my step mother and myself, but at least she could say something lame like, 'The only way she'd sweep him off his feet is with her broom.' "Nothing special there." is just too harsh.

          "Look, Kikyo, honey, Sesshoumaru stands to inherit his family's company – he's going to be filthy rich and Inuyasha's going to wind up just living off of him like a leach.  Think it through; do you want the leach, or the source?"

          Hey!  Looks like Sesshoumaru's getting a bitch!  But somehow, that didn't make me as happy as I thought it would.  In fact, it kind of left me cold that Sesshoumaru, as much as I don't like him, was getting treated that way, like a check book and not a person.  Sometimes, I really hate my family.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Miko's Sorrow – I'm glad it's better.  I am really sorry about that.  But it makes me so happy to know that you enjoyed the last chapter!

Kagome Goddess Of Light - squeals like a four year old  I thought I was just being weird with those bits, I'm glad some one liked them!

Platerair Queen – Oh yeah, the pen thing is awful.  Your reviews are so kind, along with every other one I got, I just had to add another chapter before bed.  Thank you so much.

LethiferousChatelaine – Ack!  What'd I do to deserve a badger.  Anyway, glad you liked it!

Sesshyangel – me glad you likey this ficcie!

PegasusRider – That makes me so happy to hear.

LiquidFusion38 – Wow, with all the Sess/Kags out there, I was afraid that it would be stereotypical, I'm really glad its not!

Triligy – Yeah, staying on topic can be a challenge for me, I like to jabber entirely too much.  But thank you so much for your kind words.

Samanda Hime-sama - faints  I think that's the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me.  Excuse me while my circuits overload.

PiccoloJr212002 – Can do!

Blue Dove – High school, yeah.  I mean, it's one of those things where you never realize how bad you've got it until you're out, and then you smile and say, "Hey, I never have to go back there again…" and the smile never fades. 

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.  I love you all and want to hug you!


	4. They've Got Me on Some Medication

On Being a Pumpkin

Dislaimer – Tiresome!!  I don't own it!

Chapter 4- They've Got Me on Some Medication -My Point of Balance Was Askew

Author's Notes – Sorry this was slow in coming – serious problems with writer's block.  I swear I started this chapter four times over.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

            You know, I honestly don't know what to think about this ball-thing.  Kikyo and Koto are thrilled about it, I mean, just yesterday they went shopping for six hours for gowns.  I don't want to know how much they spent on those bad boys.  It must have been a lot, because when I saw them, the dresses screamed expensive.  Only the best for Koto and Kikyo.  Kaede really hasn't commented on it.  I don't think it registered with her.  I mean, she is one hundred percent devoted to her orphans downtown.  So that leaves me, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

            The answer ought to be pretty obvious really.  I can see you now, sitting at home in a dark room, screaming at your monitor to tell me to stay the hell away from that ball.  "You're the _that_ girl, Kagome!  Stay away!  You'll only make a fool of yourself!"  Oh, I know.  I know it all too well.  But I also know that I'm hopelessly addicted to teenie-bopper movies from the 80's.  Unrelated?  I think not.  Think _Sixteen Candles_.  I am Molly Ringwald.  That whole movie, all I can ever think is 'that is so me!'  I mean, look, everything happens to her, but in the end she gets the guy.  _The_ guy – the gorgeous, popular, I'm-coming-to-my-senses, screw-popular-girls-I-want-some-one-real guy.  That movie is the one thing that gives me hope for the future.  'Course- it is just a movie… and my case is hopeless.  See what I mean?  I have no clue what to do, let alone how I feel about it.

             He's picking a _bride_ at this thing.  I'm seventeen years old, what am I doing going to something like that?  And the girls that are going – what about them?  Basically they are auctioning themselves off.  Dress the richest, flutter your eyelashes the best, catch the guy.  Dirty!  I want a life thank you, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to play wifey to some bloated corporate asshole.  Not my bag, baby.  But then again, if you'd been around the last week, you'd know my problem.  Wanna hear?

            I knew you did.

            Apparently, workshops are required in this project for first hour, and they are their own special brand of evil.  Dig this – the student and the teacher locked away for fifteen minutes in a ridiculously small room to discuss the final.  (Might I remind you that Sesshoumaru is the instructor from this project.  Suck.)  So, when my fifteen minutes of fame came up, I stowed away all pens and crossed my fingers for luck.  I was going to eff-ing need it.

            Have I mentioned that Sesshoumaru is a dick?  Yes?  Well, he is.  When I walked into the room, wearing my nervousness like a fine perfume, he said nothing, he just sat there staring at me.  I settled myself at the farthest end of the table from him and patiently awaited my doom.  And it came in the form of entirely too deep golden eyes.  I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to, and damn it, I was pissed.  I had thought I'd gotten over this ridiculous crush when I found out about the extent of his 'dicky-ness', but apparently not.  It's a good thing that natural selection has been defeated by technology, or else I'd be a goner.  I'm so dumb.

            "Well?"  Oh – that's just so pompous.  I reacted before I thought, and the words just snapped out on their own accord -

            "Don't ask me, you're the one who told me to be here."  _Oh Shit._  Me and my big mouth.  I'm pretty sure I did something lame like blush and cover my mouth with my hand.

            I was expecting the wrath of Tashio to come raining down on my head, but instead, I got a chuckle.  "It's always the quiet ones."

            I was indignant, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

            "It means, Kagome, that I'm pretty sure this is the most I've ever heard you talk, and to have it be you snapping at me is amusing.  I didn't think you had it in you."

            "Do you mock everyone that comes in here, or am I just special."  Oh yeah, Kagome's on a role.  (Insert victory dance here) And look!  No stuttering!!

            "Maybe you're special, but anyway, how's the project going?"  Stop.  Did he just say… oh hell, don't read into it.  He was just – grr, ignore it.

            "Dandy – can I leave now?" Oh please let me leave – that 'special' comment is getting to me, I need to disappear and melt into goo over nothing.

            "No."  He even had the audacity to smirk after that! "You're doing it with song, right?"

            I grumbled out yes and slouched into my chair.  There was no way I was getting out of this alive.

            "Got a theme?"  He just had to go there, didn't he?  I mean, yeah, we're three days in to the project, but I still had nothing.

            "No – not yet."

            He arched an eyebrow.  Do you have any idea how hot he looks when he does that?  _Sigh._ I'm doomed.  "No?  Doesn't that make progress difficult?"

            "A bit, yes, but if I could get out of here, I could fix that."

            He just smirked at me and went on.  He was so holding all the cards, and he knew it.  Damn him.  "Then why all the song titles?  Obviously you have some idea where you're going?"

            Song titles?  Eh?  How did he know about those – oh yeah… "Switched to pencils".  Poopface.  "Those songs just – I dunno, they just kind of spoke to me."  Great – Kagome.  Nice line, now you sound like an uber freak.  Congrats!

            "Then go with that… pick songs that express you.  It's an easy theme." 

            Songs that express me?  Curse him!  He just had to come up with an idea didn't he?  I nodded and rose slowly, unsure what to say, and unwilling to stay in the room with him any longer.  I mean, the longer I was there, the closer the walls seemed to move.  I needed out.

            But that wasn't in the cards for our heroine.  Oh no.  Sesshoumaru snagged my wrist as I passed, "Are you afraid of me?"

            Caught… so… off-guard… stuck… looking in his eyes.  I blinked my way out of my stupor and smiled, rather morosely, if I might add, "Yes, but you would be too, if you were me."  I yanked my wrist from him and left the room.  I didn't have to guts to turn and see his reaction.

            Right, so back to the ball thing. I don't know why I'm spazzing about it.  I may be on the invitation, but it's not like anyone wants me there.  The whole thing is pointless and stupid and meaningless – so why do I want to go so badly?  God, I need a nap.  Later.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Review Responses

Kagome Goddess of Light – It makes me so happy to know that you like this story.  Whenever I start a story, I get this horrible fear that I'm just wasting time with it.  I'm really glad that I'm not.  And poophead has got to be my favorite insult, right after telling some one that they are the devil.

LethiferousChatelaine -   Oh, I know the badger thing was all outta love, but I totally forgot that text doesn't do a great job of communicating emotions – like I was joking around with you.  In fact, I laughed out loud when I read that.  Thanks for reviewing – I'm glad you like this little tale of mine so much.  Wait – did you say Sesshoumaru plushie!!??  Updating now! ; )

Kawaii Maru Chan – Wow!  I rated _two_ reallys?  Rock on!  Thank you!

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Yeah, I was totally Kagome when I was in high school.  In fact, most of the stuff that happens to her, happened to me.  Its so sad!  I'm glad you like it though.

Miko Sorrow – So sorry this was slow, but reality was getting me down, and so was writer's block.  But I'm baaaack!

Ra () –Can do!

Mage Raistlin - Bows  Thank you!

Samanda Hime-sama – Hello again!  I promise to not keep you waiting too long with my chapters.

Platerair Queen – Have I told you how wonderful your reviews are to read?  Cuz they are.  I'm really glad you're getting into the story!

Rogue Ice Pheonix - Blushes  Here's your update, late, but not forgotten.

Bludove – Eh, the dance scene is another true story from my horror files from high school.  It wasn't pretty, but fortunately I didn't punch out any of the basketball players!  That would have sucked hardcore.  All that happened to me was my crush staring at me.  Stupid crush.  Grr


	5. Thursday's Child

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – not changed since the last chapter

Chapter 5 – Thursday's Child

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

            You know, with friends like I've got, who needs enemies?  I mean seriously.  I was going to keep the whole ball thing to myself – that way, which ever path I chose to take (to go or not to go – that is the question) no one would know!  I could make a fool out of myself safely.  But then again, that stupid parchment envelope just had to be lying out in the open, and Sango just _had_ to see it. 

            "What the hell is this, Kagome?  Parchment?  Who sends parchment envelopes anymore?"  See!  I'm not the only one who thinks that's bizarre!  Oh, damn it, Sango!  Gotta keep her away from that letter!

            "Uh, that's from Koto's gyno.  Turns out that she actually does have a womb of evil, and it's entirely possible that Kikyo is the anti-Christ.  Better put it down unless you want nightmares."  Ok, it was the best I could do – you do better in a pressure situation!!  Jeez, everyone's a critic.

            "_Precious_, Kagome.  I think that's the grossest thing I've ever heard.  Now honestly." She pauses to slide the invitation out and I cringe.  This is so not going to be pretty.  As her eyes widen and her mouth drops, I know that I am uber screwed.  "Tell me you're going to this!"

            "I dunno, Sango… I mean, you know me, I'd eff it up royally, and that's on a good day.  Plus, I'm not quite sure I dig the idea really… he's picking a bride at this!  I'm not so sure I'm ready to play 'Stand by Your Man'.  Especially to Sesshoumaru.  He's such a dick."

            She smiled, and it sent chills down my spine, I swear, "Uh huh, he's a dick.  That's why you have a blush permanently etched to your cheeks whenever you go to first hour… and come back from first hour… and think about him…and when he walks by… "

            "-Alright already, he may be a dick, but I like him, are you happy!!??!"

            "Perfectly.  This is your chance to show him you're not just – er, what is it that you call it again?"

            "_That_ girl." I supplied glumly.

            "Precisely.  I mean, this thing is only what, seven to midnight?  Five hours, Kagome.  It could change your whole life!!"

             "But, Sango!"

            She smirked at me, "You know, if you're resorting to 'But, Sango!' already, you know I've won."

            I glared at her for all I was worth, but it wasn't working.  Sighing, I gave in.  "You know I hate you, right?" 

            "I love you too, babe.  Now grab your bag, we're going to the mall."

            See what I mean?  And so now, here I am, at the mall, shopping for my gown… of doom – from hell.  Currently, I'm trying my best to shrink into my purse and become invisible.  Yeah, that's so not working out.  Never freaking does.  Grr.

            Sango, though, she's in seventh heaven, and I'm beginning to suspect that she also harbors a secret addiction to 'Sixteen Candles'.  In fact – is she humming?  Damn it.  She's humming 'Sixteen Candles'.  Sadist.  MY LIFE IS NOT A GAME!!  Unfortunately, it's also not a cheesy 80's movie.  I just wish Sango knew how pointless this was.  Sigh.  At least we haven't seen anyone we know yet.

            She dragged me into store after store, seemingly ecstatic to play dress-up with her own little Kagome doll.  I wasn't even allowed to pick out a dress, I had to just stand there while she did everything.  Sango's got good taste – it's not like that's a problem.  I just don't – I don't want to go to this ball.  I don't want to look like I want to go to the ball.  I just want to curl up in a little cave and be forgotten about.  Like I was before.  But Sango's enthusiasm was beginning to wear off on me, I'm afraid, and I was beginning to hope.  A dangerous pastime, I know.  As she dressed me in gown after gown, I started to feel better – and slowly started having a West Side Story moment.  But there was no singing about how pretty and witty and gay I was, just this damn effervescent hope that wouldn't go away.  Like I had a chance with Sesshoumaru Tashio.

            In the fourth store we went in, that was where we found _it._  _It _was hidden on a clearance rack, the only one left, and in my perfect size.  To Sango, it was a sign that fate was on our side.  To me – I didn't know what to think.  It just made me feel one step closer to my doom.

            It was made of silk the color of moonlight and flowed out delicately to the floor.  There was a single shoulder strap that rested lightly on my left shoulder before scooping down and across my chest holding me snugly, so much so, that even my paranoid mind didn't have any fear of – well, you know, popping out?  It was simple and clean, absolutely stunning, and 60% off.  Yeah, Sango's still ranting about that fate thing.

            Upon trying it on, I was proclaimed a princess by the store clerk, and I have to admit, I felt like it.  That nagging hope in my heart grew a bit more, and I smiled in the mirror.  (I feel pretty!  Oh so pretty!)  Sigh.  I'm so doomed.

            We purchased the dress and left – drawing closer to the exit for the mall.  I was feeling great and rather unscathed.  I mean, knowing me, we'd run into people from school and I wasn't really in the mood to divulge exactly what I was doing there.  But look!  No familiar faces!  I'm home free!       

            Oh, how I spoke too soon.  An arm snaked its way around my shoulders.  _Koga._ 

            "Hey, babe, how's my woman doing today?"

            I'm going to…. Urg… PAIN!!  There will be lots of pain!  However, the sweet voice I used to answer him belied none of my inner anger.  "Dunno, Koga, I haven't seen her today."  Take the hint!  Take it, it's all yours!

            He had the balls to laugh at that.  "I love a girl with spunk, Kagome.  That's why I made you my girl.  So what are you two lovely ladies up to?"

            I have spunk! (Yeah, I'm rolling my eyes again, I'm mean honestly, who says that?)  Go away, Koga, Go away, Koga, Go AWAY!  Sango!  Save me!

            Sango smiled broadly, "We got Kagome's gown for Sesshoumaru Tashio's ball.  You really ought to see it, she's _gorgeous_ in it!"  Oh- honesty is so not that best policy right now, Sango.  And you wonder why I don't tell you things.

            "WHAT?!  You're not going, Kagome!  You're MY woman!"  Note: basketball players have really strong hands.  Particularly when they're wrapped around your arms and slowly squeezing the life out of you.  Ow.

            "Koga- that hurts."  And it's incredibly scary.  "Please stop."

            "Doesn't matter.   Tell me you're not going."  He was flaming pissed, and I was terrified.  Had you seen his eyes, you would have been too.  I mean, they're normally light blue, but I swear they looked like ice right then.

            "That's enough, Koga."  Sesshoumaru.  My heart stopped.  I nearly didn't feel the release of Koga's hands from my shoulder.  All I knew was shock that Sesshoumaru had swept down like some arrogant Prince Charming and saved me.  And that I was about to pass out. 

            And with that, I did.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Review Responses

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Wow, after the day you had, I'm really touched that you got a chance to read my story!  Thanks so much!

Bad girl4 – Oh, I will. ;)

Sesshyangel – Trust me, honey, I do too.  But look at it this way… the story ends happily – Kagome's life will get better.  Pain now, better later!

KagomeGoddessofLight – Hello again!  Yeah writeer's block is a b#$, but I'm glad that it didn't get me.  I really fought with these last two chapters.

Lady Scorpio()  - I'm currently working on a way to get them in here.  I'm a HUGE Shippo fan, and I don't think I could write an Inuyasha ficcie without him.  And Rin's just precious.  Soooooo – all signs seem to point to yes.

Gold Ink – I have shot the writer's block monster and mounted his head on my wall.  I'm glad that you think the story is special ;)

Hyper Person – Me hyper too!  Ok, I'm calm, I swear.  Yeah Koto would do something like that, but she's innocent in this story.  I'm a huge Sess/Kag fan…but I've never encountered a Cinderella story with them – a few who have come close, but not a straight one… so I had to try my hand at it.  grin  Glad you like it.

K-chan() - dance, dance, dance  I'm really glad you like it!

Miko Sorrow – Hezzo!  Its so wonderful to hear from you again!!  Makes me feel special!  Thanks for reviewing!

Moonlightassasin – is this soon enough?  And dude, no worries about spelling with me.  If it weren't for spell check, I'm pretty sure no one would be able to read this!

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano – I don't think I could quit, really!

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I love you all so much!


	6. Can You See Me Now

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – No, no I won't go!  You can't make me!  (or sue me, cuz I don't own it, and I'm poor)

Chapter 6 – Can You See Me Now?

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

          Malls have hard floors.  I don't know if you knew that or not – but take it from me.  I know.

          I don't really know how long I was out for.  Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was still there, but Sango was gone.  And when I say Sesshoumaru was there, I mean he was _there._  Right there.  Above my face.  I was so startled that I jumped, and in true Kagome style, knocked my head against his.  Oh no, I wasn't just given the title of _that_ girl.  I earn it everyday.

          I managed to mumble something along the lines of sorry, but I'm not entirely certain he heard me.  I was talking to my shirt instead of him, being too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

          "Settle down, Kouga's gone.  The mall security escorted him out."

          Mall security?  You mean those rent-a-cops actually do something?  Bizarre.  "Where's Sango?"

          "Your friend?  She went to get you water.  She should be back soon.  Are you ok?"

          You know, the high school fan girl in me fainted at those words – but frankly I think she just did it to hear them again.  Me on the other hand, I was just flustered.  "I'm fine... really.  Thanks."

          Oh mighty Sesshoumaru, King of the universe, that's your cue to get out of here and let me die of embarrassment in peace.  Unfortunately, the cue went unheeded.  Jerk.  Instead, he brushed his fingers over my arms, "Looks like you're going to have pretty bad bruises on your arm."

          Did he have to do that?  I mean honestly, his touch was so gentle that I swear it gave me goose bumps.  Not good.  I mean, I know it's not everyday that you have a gorgeous guy making sure you're ok and being all gentle, but I don't need to get all excited from just his touch.  Sure, I feel like I have a million little tingles running through my arms, but it doesn't mean anything!  I jerked away from his fingers to try to hold onto some of my dignity, however little was left.

          He frowned at me, and for a guy who's as cool and collected as he usually is, that meant a lot.  "Why are you so afraid of me?  What did I ever do to you."

          How do you answer that?  I mean honestly, how do you answer that?  I could tell he was serious, and I guess I'd feel pretty bad if I scared some random girl too... but what do I say?  The truth, I guess.

          "Because you're Sesshoumaru Tashio."

          "And you're Kagome Higurashi, what of it?"  You'd think you wouldn't have to draw out the social hierarchy to the guy who once sat at the top of it, but apparently...

          But, before I could say a word, Sango returned and Sesshoumaru shot me a look that let me know that he wasn't letting me off the hook that easily.  He stood and turned to Sango "You drove here?"

          Oh no.  No, we didn't drive here.  We're losers... like we have a car!  We took the Metro!  Oh please, Sango – don't tell him the truth! 

But, she did.  Damn her.

"We took the Metro bus."

I swear I saw him smirk and I really wanted to shove it down his throat.  How dare he!  He really is a dick, and just when I was thinking I was wrong!  DICK!!  "Unacceptable.  Those busses smell awful, and I'm pretty sure that she'd pass out again.  I'll give both of you a ride."__

          Sesshoumaru drives a really nice car.  What it is.... I dunno, a lot cooler than anything I'll ever own, that's for damn sure, and I know that many many times I've dreamt about him driving me home, but from the moment we left the mall and got into his car, all I felt was anger.  Fiery anger, righteous anger, and it was dangerously close to spilling out all over.  I was ¾ of an inch away from putting a whole new definition to 'opening up a can of whoopass'.  Yeah, shake up the can and spray it all over his precious leather seats.  I hope it stains too.  Dick.

          Predictably, he took Sango home first, leaving me hostage in his car.  How is it that I find myself in these situations?  I'm here, once more, totally at his mercy.  Oi!  You!  Mind out of the gutter!  Not that he'd ever want that...

          "So why does my name scare you?"  Well, damn it; there goes my wish for him to randomly catch amnesia.  Can you catch amnesia?  I don't even know.  But before my ADD riddled brain could conger up an image of Sesshoumaru dressed as Huck Fin fishing for amnesia, he cleared his throat and brought me back.

          "What is it that scares you?  After all, what's in a name?  Would a rose by any other name smell sweeter to you, Kagome?"

          "Oh, so you're a rose now, huh?"  That's right Kagome.  Remember that can of whopass!

          "Why the hell not.  Tell me what your problem is."

          Yup, tonight, ladies and gentleman, Mount Kagome erupted on interstate 90, causing extensive damage that was surprisingly limited to one car owned by a Sesshoumaru Tashio.  More at eleven.  "MY PROBLEM!?!?  I don't have a problem!  It's everyone else!  For some unknown reason, I'm a god damned disease in that stupid school.  How do you think it feels to have everyone point at you and say, 'Hey look, it's _that_ girl.  You know, she did something really stupid just an hour ago!  She's such a dork.'  Everyone stares, just waiting for me to do one more foolish thing, and I'm sick of it."

          "You're _that_ girl?"

          Anger deflating, all I could mutter was a droll, "I see you've heard of me."

          He paused, then asked "Who calls you that, Sango?"

          "No."

          "Is it your cousin - that pervert on the school paper – oh damn, what's his name?  Miroku?"

          "No."

          "Kikyo?"

          "Of course she does.  And all of her little friends.  And you too.  Don't think I haven't heard you."

          "Me?"

          "Yes you!  I've seen you stare and point, whispering things to your friends when you thought I wasn't looking.  And what about that 'switched to pencils' comment?"  Ha ha!  Score one for Kagome!  I win!

          He didn't say anything.  In fact, we rode the rest of the way to my house in silence.  I was mildly surprised that he knew where it was without directions, but I didn't think too hard on it, I mean, he lived in the same stuffy neighborhood I did.  When we finally arrived, he slid the car to neutral and put on the e-brake.  Looking at me for the first time since we got in the car, he said so very softly, "I'm sorry."

          I didn't expect that.  Somehow, I wound up on the sidewalk up to my front door watching him drive away, his hushed apology playing in my head over and over again.  Why is it that the first time I win with him, it has to feel this awful? 

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Review Responses

Kwii Kwii – Thanks for the cucumbers, and yes, I soo take bribes.  And no worries about that 'your own language' thing.  I totally do the same thing.  In fact, I have a hard time not slipping my own words into this story… yeah, I'm a dork.

Mage Raistlin – Eeee!  Chocolate!!  Hugs!  Yeah, Kouga's scary, and I feel kinda bad about that, cuz I have a lot of love for his character, buuuuut – my story so he so has to do what I say.  HA!  I'll show that wily wolf demon!  Glad you like the dress description – I was worried about that.

bad-girl4 – I _LOVE_ sixteen candles.  Always have, always will.  It's just too sweet – and I am a sucker for the sap (he he sap sucker) Anyway – I have to confess that I don't think I'm gonna go real straight Cinderella when it comes to the ball... but that's for later.. cue evil laugh

Bluedove – Meh, I think it was twelve hours – 2 am and 2 pm, but I'm not certain.  I wind up updating at the weirdest times.  Like now, when I _should_ be cleaning.  F$%# cleaning!  Ah… I feel better now.  I'm really glad you're diggin' the story though!

Nadrim – I felt like Kagome needed some big girl balls and gave her her own pair, but I was worried how people would take it, I mean, I totally love innocent, sweet, teary Kagome too, I was afraid I was committing sacrilege or something.  Glad you like it – and oh, I totally get you on the cynical/hopefulness thing.  The title is a reference to Disney's Cinderella.  A pumpkin gets turned into a beautiful carriage and take her to the ball.  Obscure, I know, but somewhere along the twisted tale that is my life, I picked up the idea that geeky girls are pumpkins.  Don't ask, I'm certifiably nuts, but Kagome is the pumpkin to me... and it's not that she turns into a carriage or anything, but she figures out something about what's within her that helps get her moving... thus the title.  I thought it was clever, but re-reading my explanation, its just dumb.  Ah well.  Not changing it. : ) (PS – Hakuna Matata on the paint thing too, if it makes you feel any better, we could start a support group… I've done it too.)

Moonlightassasin – Yay!  You're back!  I'm glad it was quick enough… sorry this one was slow.  Subway's trying to kill me again.

Xio the Dog Demoness – I'm pleased you gave my little tale a whirl, and ecstatic that you like it… thanks!

Dark Fox() – Oh my very goshy goodness, your review made me think of my dearly departed Eskimo.  Thank you so much!!  I'm glad you like my story.

Triligy – Yes, much love to the Sesshoumaru for that…  poor Kouga

Sarcasm Girl8 – You know, I'm not too clear on that myself.  I guess if I were to draw a parallel, it's like reading 'Catcher in the Rye'.  She's telling the story through her own inner monologue, reliving something that has already happened.  (Glad you like it!)

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Happy Birthday!!!  Sixteen?  That's so exciting!  I hope it was great.

Lost Used Lonely Confused () - Hug  Your name sounds so sad.  You need some lovin.  Anyway, loved your review, thanks!

Hyper Person – Sounds like you've got a lot of things going on… are you ok?

Kagome Goddess of Light – Dude – I didn't expect him to do that, and I'm supposed to be writing this thing.   And on Sango – friends don't always do what's best for you, but good friends always have the best intentions.

Syrinxsong - an elated squeal pierces the air I'm so glad you like it.  So many teachers have put down my writing because it was too – I dunno, something… It's nice to hear I don't suck.

Artemis347 – Glad you like it!

Peanuts() – NO!  Don't do anything drastic that you might regret!!!! He, he, here's chapter 6.

Sesshoumaru's Fluff is Mine – Your name makes me mighty jealous.  pouts  I wish Sesshoumaru's fluff could be mine.  Oh well, I still have my very own Miroku!  snuggle

Carol () – I'm so very happy that you like it.

PlaterairQueen – Maybe he does…. And maybe he does…  Maybe.  Dunno.  PS  I have anime dreams all the time… my boyfriend tells me I even call out character names while I'm sleeping.  Nothing dirty – at least, nothing I remember, but still, I know where your coming from.

Ilikesaddleshoes – I'm really glad you stuck with me.  And thrilled to death that you like it.  Thanks so much.

Rogueicephoenix – is it bad to say that this story has a moral?  A lesson to be learned for all the 'that' girls and 'it' girls out there?  Me, I'm a total 'that' girl, and yes power to them, that's what the story's about, kinda – it will make more sense later.

Katfay – I would.  So she did.  Kouga was really scary.  Glad you like it though!

Shinimegami-025 – I'm glad you like it.  And by the way, your name is awesome.

Miko Sorrow – I feel loved. 

Tokyobabe2040 – Yay!  Long time no see!  A picture you say?  squeal!  Can it be Sesshoumaru?  Pretty please?

Jenner – Yeah, my sister totally digs the demon Kagome stories, and I gotta say, with no offense meant to anyone, that they really aren't my cup of tea.  Come to think of it, high school stories generally aren't either.  Hmmm – where the hell did this story come from?  Oh man, now I'm all confused.  Well, I'm glad you like it!!!

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Holy Wow, Peoples. Thank you so much for all the lovin I found in my email this last week.  You all rock.


	7. How Soon Is Now?

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – Though I wish it were so,

                  'Cause then I'd be rich –

                   Unfortunately I don't own this,

                    'Cause my life's a bitch.

Warning – This chapter gets mighty angsty...  I feel bad doing this to you guys, but hey... it will pass soon.

Chapter 7 – How Soon is Now?

(P.S – Thanks to Nadrim... I was wondering how I was going to start this chapter, but then your review came, and ideas came flying out at me.  Hope you don't mind.)

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

            I spent about a week in silence.  I felt horrible, like I'd just gotten done kicking a basket full of puppies.  Not just any puppies, but puppies with huge brown eyes, droopy ears, who'd just lost their mommy.  I ignored Sango's incessant questioning about Sesshoumaru, and I'm pretty sure she got pissed about that, 'cause she stopped talking to me, Kouga finally got the hint and beat it.  I hear he's sniffing up some other girl's tree… Ayame, I think her name is.  And Sesshoumaru – ha! like he'll ever talk to me again.  Ah well.  I guess it's just time for me to be alone.

            Alone – I hate being alone.  It's the worst curse of being _that_ girl.  When things get tough and you feel all alone, there's no one to talk to about it.  No one ever understands.  Even Sango, as sister-like as we may be, would rather tease me than listen.  Oh, I know it's just the loneliness talking, she does care… but it's hard to see that when you're alone.

            Has it ever rained for you at a time when you were down?  It does for me once in a while.  I'm not sure if I like it or not, though.  It kinda feels like the world is crying with you, or for you… but after a while, I become convinced that the rain is trying to wash me away – or drown me… but then again I get really morbid when depressed.

            In theory you're supposed to be able to turn to your family in times like these, but you know my family.  Koto doesn't talk to me much, except to tell me to clean, and Kikyo – like she needs the ammo.  Looks like I'm S.O.L.  I could talk to Kaede… she always listens, but she's so removed from the whole high school scene – I mean, even though she's right there with me, she tunes it all out.  God, I wish I could do that.

            I decided to go and talk to her anyway – the rain was really getting me down, and I needed some one.  She was my last hope, and I knew where to find her.  Like I said earlier, she volunteers at an orphanage downtown.  She wants to be a social worker when she grows up.  It suits her, and I hope she succeeds.  Anyway, my feet lead me there after school on Friday…  God, that had been an awful day.  Sango didn't say a word to me, Sesshoumaru spent first hour talking and laughing with some girls in class.  Not _it_ girls, not quite, but still so god damned cute you wanted to throttle them.  Particularly when they giggle.  And I'll admit it, I was jealous enough to turn green.  Kikyo and her harpy friends had circled at lunch, making a whole bunch of 'loving' comments while I tried to eat in peace.  I ignored her, naturally, but when they finally disappeared, I had to run to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall before the tears could fall.  Another curse of being _that_ girl.  You couldn't cry – it only shows everyone that they got through to you.  So I sat on the toilette and wept quietly.  I hate crying.

            As soon as the bell rang, I hoofed it to the orphanage.  I needed advice, I needed some one to talk to, I just – grr.  I hope Kaede has time to talk to me.  I mean, the orphanage is seriously over-populated and under-funded.  It's a happy place though, and I do enjoy going.  No, this isn't the first time I've gone – in fact, I used to tag along with Kaede a lot to visit the kids, but the deeper I got into high school, the more homework I had… and I had the cleaning to do too.  I just couldn't find the time anymore. 

            As soon as I was through the door, I was attacked.  Well – maybe not attacked, but glomped.  By a flying orange blur that squealed "Kagome".  I kid you not… but this has got to be my favorite orange blur in the universe.

            "Hello, Shippo!"

            The precious little boy squeezed me tighter (as best as he can with those tiny arms of his) and said, "You were gone too long!"

            I felt worse than I had before (if that's possible).  See, Shippo's had a really hard life in the seven or eight years he's been on this planet.  His parents were killed by thieves breaking into their house when he was four, and he's been at the orphanage since.  I used to visit him a lot, bring him presents, play with him, all that good stuff, but I've not been back lately, and I'd never really thought about what that might have been like for the kid.  "I'm so sorry, Shippo.  Will you ever forgive me?"

            He leaned back in my arms with a calculating look on his face, "Only if you color with me."  He said after a lengthy pause.  God, I love this kid.  Even when you're down, you gotta smile for him – he's just that cute.

            "Of course, Shippo – lead the way."

            He took my hand and dragged me down the hall – quite impressive for such a young thing, jabbering a mile a minute about all of the things that had happened there since my last visit.  I only half listened though, entirely content to listen to his voice, and not overly concerned about exactly what he was saying.  It was just good to be with him.  He led me to a room packed with art supplies, kids, crayons and messes, and plopped me at a table.  We spent a lot of time coloring, and I gotta say, I was happy.  It was wonderful to just sit with him and draw.  I'd missed him more than I'd known.  The little tyke had managed to cheer me up without even knowing anything was wrong.  I love Shippo.

            He startled me when he suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand.  "Kagome!  What time is it?"

            "Uh – like a little after five, Shippo, why, what's up?"

            "My new friend is here!!!  Come on!!"  And with that, I was once more finding myself awed at Shippo's ability to drag things much bigger than he was.  Vaguely the words 'Does that thing have a hemi' flicked through my brain, but I brushed it away.  That sealed it, too much TV for Kagome.  In a flash, I found myself in the entrance once more, only this time, I was greeted with an entirely different sight.  Sesshoumaru hanging his coat. 

Oh hell no.

            Shippo was busy introducing us, and I was busy trying to spontaneously combust.  What was he doing here?!?!  More Torturing Kagome for Fun and Profit 101?  The world really is out to get me.  Fortunately, or unfortunately, whichever way you wanna look at it, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and neither did I.  We just stood there in an awkward silence – which was about as comforting as Koto with PMS.  We stayed like that for what seemed like forever and it wasn't until a throat cleared from the hall that either of us moved.    

            Saved by Kaede.  She stood behind me with an impassive look on her face, "You found the place alright, Mr. Tashio?" 

            He stirred slightly, shifting his weight nearly imperceptibly from one foot to the other, he responded, "Ah, yes, thank you.  And please, Sesshoumaru is fine."

            She nodded briefly and flicked her eyes to Shippo, "Would you like to give your new friend Sesshoumaru a tour?"

            Shippo nodded so fast that I was afraid he'd shake his head loose and proceeded to drag Sesshoumaru away.       

            "Everything ok, Kagome?"

            No, everything was not ok.  For some strange reason, after meeting Sesshoumaru here, I felt like I was going to cry all over again.  So, I did what I do every time I feel like that.  I got pissed.  "What's he doing here!!??"

            "Community service.  Most colleges require it for graduation.  Come talk to me."  She led me to the kitchen where she was starting dinner, and conveniently, we were alone.

            For all my grand plans of talking to her and finding a way to feel better was crumbling.  I mean, I got along with Kaede, I always had, but – we weren't particularly close.  What was I doing here?  And I had nothing to say – so I just sat there in silence.

            Kaede just watched me with wise eyes.  Wise eyes – what a weird way to say it, but its true… they looked like they had seen the world and could see right through me… it was eerie.

            She finally spoke, and I swear, I'll never forget her words, even if it took a while for them to hit home.  "Did you know that Eleanor Roosevelt was a lesbian?"

            Ok maybe not those words, but I don't think I'll forget those either.

            "Well, she was.  Quite a remarkable woman too.  She said one of my favorite quotes: 'I think that somehow, we learn who we really are and then live with that decision.'  I see people go to great pains to identify who they are with titles and definitions… maybe out of fear, maybe out of some strange identity crisis.  I don't know, but the way I see it, I don't know a single person who can be summed up by a single word… we're all too complex for that.  I've never met a soul who is strictly a geek, or strictly a bitch… even though I've met some who come close."  She smiled a bit and squeezed my hand.

            "There are many voices in high school that tell you what you are… and labels are sent back and forth like a tennis ball in a tournament.  What no one seems to realize is that the voices who speak the loudest are often the ones we've made up in our heads.  No matter how bad things are, they're never really was bad as we think they are.  Now you, scoot.  You look like a drenched river rat from the rain, and I heard that you had a hard day.  Go home and relax."  She turned back to her cooking, leaving me to wander home in a daze… her words running like circus dogs through my head.

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Review Responses

Xio the Dog Demoness – Yeah… Kagome got Sesshoumaru all wrong – but she'll learn ; )

Kagome Goddess Of Light – I'm glad I've still got people laughing.  I'm kinda one of those annoying people that's alright in small doses but a major headache in larger ones… so I fretted about losing the humor and just becoming annoying.

Alynxkia – Yay!  Your reviews are so much fun!  I dunno if bad things will happen to Kikyo – I mean, I'd love them to, 'cause she's heinous, but I'm not quite sure.  Anyway, here's a brand new chapter, complete with moral, for your perusal.  I hope you like it.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – you just wait until you hit eighteen… that's when my parents went nuts on me… but with more responsibilities come more freedom… you gotta love that!  Oh, and yeah, I am updating now.  ; ) 

Sesshyangel – I'm so glad that this one was easier to read.  I know it wasn't as much fun, but Kagome's got so much baggage that we have to work through… no worries though – more cute stuff coming!

Sora the Taske() – Yeah, I know… but I did it!  Is that good?  Do I get a cookie for updating?  ; )

Chuujitsu – oh hells yes, I got a 'the'.  First you bow to me… soon, the world! cue evil laugh  Just kidding.  Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

Shinimegami-025 – Seriously?  That's too funny!  Yeah, I was a _that_ girl too, and now, years later, apparently you can still tell.  I even have people ask me if I was the dorky girl in my high school… personally, I think that's just harsh.  Ah well…

lady scorpio() – It tickles me to no end that so many people like this story.  And I was wondering if I was just being dumb about the Cinderella story with this pairing or not.  Cause I think that Kag/Sess is ripe for it.  Yeah.

Nadrim – Thank you so much.  Writer's block was coming for me again, and I had to put off this chapter – but when your review cam rolling in, the puppy comment triggered of massive amounts of ideas.  You are my hero.  Anyway, pretty soon they are going to start realizing all the things they've been missing and it will be choice, I promise.

Rogueicephoenix – Update complete with morals… I hope you like them!

Moo Moo-sama – Many thanks to the moo moo-sama.  I'm glad you like it.

Tokyobabe2040 - squeal Thank you so much.  Much hugs and chocolate from me to you.

Syrinxsong – Freaking teachers.  I only had one teacher who appreciated it, and he didn't show up until college.  God, I miss that man… thanks for the offer of help when I need to write seriously.  I really really appreciate it.

Sessy-Sama Lover - Roger, Roger!

Sunnygurl357 – Glad you like it!

Moonlightassassin – good, good – I'm glad.  I start to feel all guilty if I leave this too long, and I'm glad I didn't make anyone mad. 

Tsuki Yume() – Off topic is good!  I go off-topic all the time.  Anyway, I think that my cheeks will be forever red from your high praise, and I thank you for that. 

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =


	8. My Way

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, after my awesome one last chapter, like I have any creativity left to think of a new one.

Announcement: I BROKE 100 REVIEWS!!!! I've never done that before!!! Thank you everyone so much, I'm serious when I tell you that I cried. I am 100% touched.

Chapter 8: My Way

= = = = = = = = = =

The ball was a day away.

THE ball. You know, the one I've been spazzing about? Yeah. That one.

I pulled my dress from the closet and smoothed it over. Yes, it was still gorgeous, yes, it was still perfect, but no… I couldn't wear it.  What had I done in my life to deserve to dress up like a princess and pretend that nothing was wrong – like that day a week ago never happened?  I didn't deserve it.

            I thought about the odd moments I'd shared with Sesshoumaru and I felt cold.  Something about the time I'd spent with him had made me feel special… like some one was actually looking at me and seeing the real me.  Not just _that_ girl.  Yeah – that's over now. 

            And I was angry.  I was really angry.  And there sat my dress, sprawled over my bed like a smirking reminder of what I'd ruined.  I hated it.  I hated the hopeful feeling I had when I bought it, and I hated the kindness and concern that I'd seen in Sesshoumaru's eyes after Kouga attacked me.  And I wanted to destroy it all.  So I did.  I ripped my dress.  I tore it to shreds in a fiery rage.  And in the middle of my room, I collapsed amidst the torn shreds of silk and cried.

            Crying is a bad thing for a _that_ girl.  A common thing – yes (at least for me it is) but a bad thing.  And Kikyo decided to waltz into my room right then just to prove my point.

            "Finally come to grips with reality there, Kagome?" 

            I looked up and glared at her, for the first time in my life wishing that I actually were Carrie so I could teach that bitch a lesson.  Turns out I'm actually not her, so all that happened to Kikyo was that she got a great show of my tears.

            "Dear Kagome – this life is made of two types of people.  Those who have and those who have not.  I have, you don't.  Don't take it too harshly – there's nothing you can do about it.  Just accept it.  You weren't meant for balls and fine dresses – or men like Sesshoumaru Tashio. You're too simple, too plain, and too-" she sighed dramatically, the evil gleam never leaving her eyes, "too _Kagome._  It's a shame you missed your chance with Kouga.  You and that freak would have worked, but no, you aimed too high and fell short.  Poor Ducky."

            And it all snapped.  It was probably just in my head, but I swear I head a loud click as the light bulb went off in my head.  All the things that Kaede had said – so happy and uplifting… it wasn't just crap she'd said to make me feel better.  While sickeningly optimistic, it held a kernel of truth and made sense to me.  Yes, I am Kagome – _that_ girl extraordinaire, but that wasn't all I was.  Kikyo could say all the mean and cutting things she wanted about me, and those who have and don't (which was mighty corny if you asked me) but it didn't change a damn thing about me.  I was still Kagome.  And obviously there was something likeable about me – I mean, Sango and Kaede were my friends, Miroku and I were on good terms (regardless of how many bets he took on me), and Sesshoumaru had seen something in me that made him talk to me.  They didn't see me as just _that_ girl.  I was Kagome.  Ka-Go-Me.  Do you know how powerful that feeling was?  Realizing that there _were_ people out there who saw me for me – damn, it was a rush. 

            Oh, I had my power now, and unlike Carrie, I couldn't set the cafeteria on fire with my mind, but I could still teach Kikyo a lesson.  So I smiled.  It was one of those smiles like the Cheshire cat had, stretching long across my face.  I know it made Kikyo nervous, because she took a step back.  It only fueled my new found sense of power.  No one can stop me from being me.  There _are_ people out there who love me; I was just so caught up in my own feelings of worthlessness to even see it.  Time to change that – now.

            So I rose slowly and crossed to Kikyo.  And I slapped her.  I slapped her hard.  Across the face, willing her cheek to turn purple for days.  When her angry eyes turned to meet mine I locked on them, staring her down.  "I am too _Kagome_, but I like it this way.  Dress or no, ball or no, nothing you can tell me will ever change who I am."  I stalked out of the room with my head held up high for the first time in my life.  As a thought crossed my mind, I turned and shared it with my stunned step sister, "And you're right, Kikyo.  There _are_ two types of people.  One type is terrified of the world, the other takes it for what it is.  So when are you going to stop hiding behind money and clothes, popular boyfriends, and fake smiles?  Me and the rest of the world will be waiting when you do... 'till then, good luck."

            "I'm going to tell Mom you hit me!"

            I had to smile, "Please do.  She's just like you, you know.  Too afraid to come out from material things to see the world for what it is.  Why else waste money like she does?  Why the lavish house and expensive clothes?  It's all just a show and I'm tired of it.  Good bye."  I left my room and my house in the dust.  I had more important things to worry about than Koto's cleaning list or her anger for me striking her precious little Kikyo.  I had to find Sango… I have a lot to apologize for.

            Her house was about two miles from mine, and it felt like I reached it in no time.  I rang the doorbell, waiting for her to come, plans of kidnapping her or tying her down just to get her to listen running through my head.  But was I ever shocked when the door opened and Sango lunged at me.  I wasn't going to get the chance to apologize – she's going for my throat!!  NOOOO!!

            But a clean jugular tear was not what she wanted.  In fact, she was currently curled up on my shoulder sobbing her eyes out mumbling something about being an idiot.  And so was Kagome confused.

            I pulled her off of me and made her look at me, "Sango – what the hell happened?"

            She sniffled a bit – something I never thought I'd see... Sango's so tough!  She then said, "You've been so angry at me this last week.  I don't know what I did, but I am so sorry.

            I laughed… I had to.  My high from the epiphany hadn't worn off yet, and this was entirely too funny.  Didn't I come all the way here just to apologize to her because she was mad at me?  Nuts!!  We're all nuts!!  I hate being a girl – shit like this happens.  I've never seen Miroku and his friends crying over a misunderstanding.  'Course, there is that whole standing up to pee thing… sitting's far more comfortable.  Never mind, I retract that.  I like being a girl.  (Damn it how did I get so off-topic?)

            So I hugged her and told her that I wasn't mad.  "I came all the way here to apologize to you – I figured you were mad at me!!"  Oh yeah, a good laugh was had by all. 

When we finally sobered enough to talk she asked me about my last week and I told her the whole sad story.  She did go for my throat when she heard about the dress.  "How could you!?!?  That dress was perfect for you!  You would have gotten Sesshoumaru for sure!"

"I don't want to 'get' Sesshoumaru.  And if the only reason he wants to spend time with me is because of a dress, then what the hell am I doing?  Plus, did you not read the invitation fully?  Who ever he picks, he _marries_.  I'm seventeen, Sango.  Not time for marriage."

She frowned a bit, "So no ball then?"

"Nope.  Just best wishes for him and whoever his bride is."

"And you're just gonna let him go like that?"

"I never had him."

She smiled sadly, "Do you know what happened after you passed out?  He caught you – like Prince Charming catches his princess.  He even held you while you were out.  Right out of a fairy tale…  It wasn't until security told him you'd probably freak if you woke up like that that he laid you back on the ground.  Whether you wanna see it or not, he likes you… you had him."

WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?

"Er – he did what?"

This time her smile had a distinct malicious tint to it, "He held you. And talked about you – or I should say asked about you."

Sango is a sadist!!!  Withholding information is a crime and violates the girl code of honor!!  I demand you spill now!!  But, clever me tried to play off the way my heart was beating just a little too fast.  "Oh?" 

That gleam didn't die, "He wanted to know why you seemed so afraid of him.  But I didn't tell him – I just got you water.  I shouldn't have to get you the man too."

My head was spinning so fast that everything else was a blur.  I had a chance?  He liked me?  But remembering what happened after, by heart sank, "Is it too late?"

"It's not too late until the ball, course, you don't have dress anymore, do you?"

DAMN ME AND MY TEMPER!!!

It was official.  I had a chance, one shot, twenty-four hours, and no dress.  Today was not my day.

= = = = = = = = = =

Review Responses

KogaKagInulover – Yes, yes she does, but doesn't that just make it all the more delicious? Oh, by the way, please don't die – that would be entirely too sad… so, to prolong your life, a new chapter!

Dragen Eyez() – Eh, I write this from my own experience, and at my university students have to complete anywhere from 20 to 500 hours of community service, depending upon their major. I'm one of the lucky ones that doesn't have to do any, but that doesn't mean I haven't… (I've got well over 500, and trust me, it ain't easy.) So, he's a busy boy… and since the author is a meddling wench (bows), he runs into Kagome a lot. I'm so evil.

Alynxkia – Oh, I was gonna try to be serious, I mean, a character was about to impart words of wisdom, but when I got to thinking about Eleanor Roosevelt, the voice of my friend Aryka popped in my head and asked me if I knew she was a lesbian. I had to write it down… sorry if it ruined the moment. Shippo is one of my absolute favorite characters in Inuyasha, and it kinda breaks my heart when I see him get portrayed as an annoyance – he's not, I mean, he can be, but he's not. I'm glad that he's not coming across annoying.

Kagome Goddess Of Light – YAY!! I'm finally not annoying!!! Sara's tears are running like waterfalls.

Platerair Queen – Ah, no worries. It's not like this is class where you can be tardy… I'm just happy to hear from you! I'm sorry your life is kinda stressful right now… and I totally feel your pain. I'm undergoing a long slow death by subs that totally sucks.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Yay driving! I hope it goes better for you than it did for me… Poor Mr Hall, I probably forced that man into early retirement. Sigh

bittersweet-memory – I'm so happy you like my little tale so much- thanks, your review made my day.

LEELA() – I'm glad you like it. Eh – you did catch me though. I tend to not use a lot of dialogue, cuz frankly, I suck at it. But I'll give it more effort. Thanks.

Shinimegami-025 – There ought to be some Rin in here somewhere… I'll work on it – as for the window, I hope this chapter is close enough.

Sessy-Sama Lover – Yeah, her life is awful harsh. It makes me feel bad to do these things to her, but without the dark, there can be no light… and Bunnicula-sama says LET THEIR BE LIGHT!!! BRING ON THE FLUFF!!!

Sora the Taske – That's ok, I don't need a cookie your review was more than enough for me. Thanks!

Waterdragonmaster – I'm so very glad to hear that! Yay for a new update!

drea-chan – This story is nothing more than an outlet for some pent up bitterness from high school, a reflection back now that I'm sitting here in college, and a stab at letting people know that it's not as bad as it seems. I had some real problems in high school with fitting in and stuff like that – it was dark for me, but my very loving fiancé helped me through it all, as well as some awesome friends. The humor is just a by-product of it all I guess. I love your reviews – and I totally agree with you on everything from hovering to timing, and the guilt over scoring a point. Thanks for reviewing!!

Syrinxsong – Yeah, I'm a junior in college – 21 years old, and I totally get you on the feeling younger than everyone else on this site. Sign me up for depends and dietary supplements – I'm not long for the nursing home! And the kicked puppies? That came from the glorious Nadrim in their last review. I personally thought it was brilliant, and I can say that because I didn't think of it!!!

hyper person - Good, I'm glad. Oh yes – juicy… time for more juice, I crave it. (man that sounds dirty)

Hanoi – Yay! What a glowing review!! I'm blushing – honest! See, I'm not usually one for high school fics, (Unless its Smells Like Teen Spirit by Link Worshiper Gundam Wing) In which case I'm addicted. Anyway, this story wouldn't leave me alone so here it is!! I'm glad you like it!

Sesshyangel - commences quaking in fear I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! In the chapter where he takes her home, Kagome concedes that she guesses it's not so strange that he knows where she lives because they live in the same neighborhood, plus, remember that Sesshou's little brother is dating Kagome's older step sister. It sounds far fetched, but I know where my sister's boyfriend lives, so I figured it worked. No he's not a stalker, but he's interested in her, so it got logged away somewhere in his brain. And yeah, the quote is rather uplifting and optimistic and you know – happy, a bit over the top, but I liked it. I understand where you're coming from though… do you think I should find another? Anyway – SO very sorry I didn't respond, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

artemis347 – Do you really have to ask why he cares so much to apologize? I think he likes her.

Rogueicephoenix – glad you liked the moral – don't wanna disappoint!

twilightsuzuka8890 - The best story you've ever read? dies from compliment over load oh wait, did I update? Yes, good. returns to being dead Thank you so much!!

Nadrim – Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I swear, I was going to play it straight and be serious for once in my life, but I had to crack a joke. Anyway, I'm really glad that you're not mad at me for using your review for inspiration.  It really saved my ass.  Thanks!

SkyBlueSunShine – Yeah, well truth of the matter is, I had no idea what to say in the summary. So I just threw something down.  I know very well that the summary's boring, but I honestly can't think of anything better.  No offense taken at all, but if you can help me think of something better, let me know, and that bad boy will be changed.  Anyway, glad you like the story! (P.S. I had no idea that I had gotten 19 reviews in an hour – I'd been at work, and when I checked my email, your second message was the first one I saw.  Needless to say, my reaction was "holy shit!")

Sarcasm Girl8 – How could I not respond?!?!  You and everyone are so very kind leaving me all sorts of lone in my in-box, I just have to write back!!!  And no biggie on not reviewing last chapter – I'm touched I'm getting any reviews at all.

Kookey – Yay!!!  I didn't want this to be straight up Cinderella, so I'm having fun with it.  And I was worried about Sesshoumaru's character being OOC, but I'm glad you still enjoy it!!

carol() – Yeah…  yeah the angst fairy went nuts on that chapter!  I feel like I've been hugged long distance with that one of your favorite author's comment.  Thank you!!!

Allison() – Yes, yes, Kagome's head is a good place to be – I'll try.

Tsuki Yume() – Sorry about the shortness… I'm kinda an ADD child sans Ritalin.  And when I say kinda, I mean certified… and no drugs.  It makes writing for long periods of time really hard, and I actually have my own supply of ear plugs and a dark corner just to keep my attention on the computer.  I'll try for longer.

sesshyrox() – I'm really glad to hear that – I'm serious touched (I know I say that a lot, but honestly all this love from everyone is overwhelming.)  If you want me to email you when I update, I will.

Wrenna – Consider it updated!!

=  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =  =

Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers.  You rock my world.


	9. Just Communication

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – me no ownie.

Chapter 9: Just Communication ()

= = = = = = = = = =

Ok – more like twenty hours, thirty three minutes, and somewhere between 18 and 21 seconds. I'm still screwed.

I spent the night at Sango's to go through her closet and try to find something – anything that could work, but it was to no avail. She was too tall and I looked like I was playing dress-up in my mother's clothes. Not exactly how I wanted to face Sesshoumaru – I'm sure you can understand that. We also tried the mall, but _it_ was already taken. Stupid me had to go buy the perfect dress and destroy it right before she needed it. Oh yeah, I'd kick my own ass if I could. None of the other dresses could even compare, and the three of us (for some reason Miroku just had to tag along – huh, some reason, riiiiight. SANGO!!!!!!!) just conceded defeat.

So there we were, collapsed on Sango's couch staring at some movie on the tube. I think it's called 'If the Shoe Fits', but I'm not sure. I am sure though, that right now, I can't take anymore eighties sappy chick flicks. Particularly ones like this – cheap Cinderella knock-offs. Like that shit happens in real life. Bah. YOU'RE GIVING HOPE TO THE HOPELESS!!! Stop it, that's just cruel.

Taking my mind off of the crap on television, I took a trip through la-la land. Of course Sango's words from earlier came racing through my brain – I was powerless to stop them. Could you if you found out that the guy you were head over heels for (yes, I've finally come to the point where I can openly admit it – er openly to you, no one else) held you when you passed out… AND COULD POSSIBLY LIKE YOU TOO??!?!! Would you be able to forget? I didn't think so. So there I sat, weighing my options. Tonight – Sesshoumaru would pick a bride, and while I was pretty certain that I wasn't ready for marriage (oh hell no), the last thing I wanted was my chance gone before I could try. Did I want to get married in order to have that chance? No. But I didn't want to give it up. Not yet. Yeah, it was hopeless.

When the main female character in the movie finally kissed her love interest, I'd had enough. I grabbed the remote and clicked it off. Damn it, if I don't get to be happy, no one does – fictional character or no. Suck that, T.V.

Yeah, Sango didn't like that much. "Hey, I was watching that!"

"I'm not in the mood to 'do' happy right now."

"Well I'm not in the mood to do grouchy Kagome!"

"It's easy for you to be happy, it's not like Miroku's going to get engaged tonight and leave you in the dust without a chance to tell him how you feel!"

Ha! Deal with that! I know, I'm evil, I just outted my best friend to her crush, but seriously, it's about time. They've been mooning over each other since puberty struck. After about five minutes of watching Miroku do an outstanding impression of a fish and Sango doing a great tomato, I decided to depart. With an evil sense of satisfaction, I noted that my work was done.

'Course, that didn't solve my problems at all. Nope. Not one iota. Iota – what a cool word. Anyway… yeah, Kagome's still got problems. I started trekking the way back to my house. And of course, I got lost in my thoughts again. Replaying every ounce of contact I'd ever had with Sesshoumaru, I guess it might have been possible that he liked me. I mean it would explain the staring and – well everything else, like why he was so concerned about me being afraid of him. God, I've been blind.

But – the darker side of me crowed – you're still a _that _girl, and the only time the _that_ girl gets her man is in movies. Why would the guy who was king of his high school want the girl not worthy enough to kiss his feet?

Bleakly, I was torn between wondering what that side of me was doing during Kaede's talk, and wondering why I was trying to delude my self. It was frustrating – 'cuz either way I played it, I still had no idea where I stood. The last thing I wanted was to look the fool one more time – but if I had a chance, I wanted to seize it. Grr. Life sucks. All I wanted was a sign. Come on, God, give Kagome a sign!!

I heard the blare of a car horn, and it wrenched me from my thoughts so fast it would make your head spin. Convinced that some horrible driver was about to put an end to my short, miserable existence, I froze. Yeah, it seemed that natural selection was finally going to remove my dumb ass from the gene pool. The human race has a chance. (Ooh, bitterness.)

But it seemed I was once again overreacting. Turns out that it was just Kaede, and that made me smile.

Have I ever told you about Kaede's car? Yes? No? Well, if I haven't, here it goes. It's like a 1982 Buick something or other, cranky, noisy and absolutely hideous, but she loved it. Due to its rather unusual shade of orange, she called it the Pumpkin Bomber and treasured it like it was one of the kids at the orphanage. How it got orange, I have no idea. I'm pretty sure that its previous owner ate paint chips as a child and thought it was a good idea. But, like I said, Kaede loved it. Who was I to complain?

Anyway, she pulled along the curb and motioned me inside – yay!! A ride!! How novel!! And just when my feet (and head) were starting to hurt, too.

I climbed in the back, apparently some precious little girl already called shot gun. Twisting in her seat, she stared at me with wide brown eyes. It was getting a little unnerving, particularly when she didn't say anything after I introduced myself, but once again, it was Kaede-the-awkwardness-killer to the rescue.

"Rin, Kagome is my sister… Kagome, this is Rin – she's new to the orphanage just this week."

I nodded and it all clicked in my head. I knew from my time working at the orphanage that it was common for some kids to not talk after a traumatic experience, and it was just heart wrenching. Then my brain caught up with what Kaede had said – her sister. God, that made me feel good.

But apparently, Kaede wasn't done, and I quickly came to the impression that I'd just walked into an ambush – er, _sat_ in it… whatever. "She's friends with Sesshoumaru."

Rin's eyes got wider, a feet I had previously believed impossible, and I heard her timid voice say, "You're Sesshoumaru-sama's Kagome?"

And my entire train of thought derailed… just like that. I think I couldn't have managed above a few guttural sounds of surprise after a comment like that.

But I didn't have to, because she continued on. "He likes you." Not wordy – but then again, all that was going through my head was "buh, buh, buh, buh, buh."

Kaede smiled rather evilly at me in her rearview window (yeah, I caught that, you wench.) "It's kinda been Sesshoumaru's mission to get Rin to open up to everyone at the orphanage… I guess he talked about himself a bit."

Oh, she knew… Kaede is evil. So, so, so evil. Who knew?

"He's sad."

My eyes went back to Rin's (which had thankfully retreated to a more believable size) and I managed a weak, "Why?"

Her nose scrunched adorably, as if she didn't quite grasp what was going on, but she answered anyway. "He's having a party… and he doesn't wanna go. If he doesn't though, his parents don't want him anymore."

QUE??!?! "Kaede? What?"

Her smile disappeared, "If he doesn't pick a bride at tonight's ball, he's getting disowned. Apparently it's a family tradition, stretching back until the Stone Age or something."

"And you know this how?"

Damn it, the smirk's back, "Do you think that you're the only person I go around dispensing pearls of wisdom to?"

Alright, hold the god damned phone just one minute. When did Kaede get close enough to Sesshoumaru to have heart to hearts with him? To say I was jealous was putting it lightly.

"Are you going to the party, Kagome?" Rin again.

I sighed, "I can't go, Rin. My dress got ruined… plus, I think Sesshoumaru's angry with me."

She stared at me again, that unnerving stare of a child who does not speak much and said, "He told me that he wants you to."

Yes, I'll admit it; I was desperate enough to ask God for a sign on what to do, but a six year old child? Did it have to be a six year old child? It was just creepy hearing all this from her.

"I like Sesshoumaru-sama. He's very nice to me and I want him to be happy. He sounds so sad when he talks about you or the party. I don't want him to be sad anymore."

You know, through this whole episode, I've never really thought about what Sesshoumaru thought about this whole thing. I'd imagine I'd be a bit pissed, 'course, Koto doesn't care enough about me to say who I have to marry. I've been so caught up in my own reaction that I'd never considered his. God, that must suck.

"Will you go?"

Ah yes, the question of the hour. Thanks, Rin.

We sat in silence for a while, and vaguely I wondered how it could take so long to just drive two miles – less than, I'd been walking, but my attention was centered on Sesshoumaru – you know, like it had been since he walked back into my life.

"You ought to go, Kagome." Kaede now! This really is an ambush! Me, young, marriage bad, no dress!!! What's a girl supposed to do to get a break around here?

Fortunately, we finally arrived at the house. Bringing the Pumpkin bomber to a shuddering stop, Kaede climbed out and helped Rin out. Turning to me she smiled in a strange, muted way and said in her usual cryptic way, "I thought I already told you that a person can never be just one thing. Remember that you are an entire picture… you are Kagome, and no titles, dresses, or words can change that. And you better make up your mind quick – the ball's in a few hours." She tossed me the keys to the Bomber and smiled. "Make the right choice."

God, I love Kaede.

= = = = = = = = = =

Review Responses

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Yeah, me either. I got it on the second try. And no worries about the reviews… I'll go review you over and over again to put you to a hundred if I have to. ()

Kagome Goddess of Light – Yeah, I was not happy with the length of that chapter, but I liked the content, so I stopped putzing with it. Glad you liked it too!

Mage Raistlin – Chocolate!!! Yay! Yeah, it's time that she got empowered. I was borderline whiney crying Kagome, and I really don't think that's fair to her character.

Rogueicephoenix – I think that anger gets the best of everyone once in a while. You're addicted? What happens when the story ends? I'll feel guilty if you go into withdrawal or something… I may have to make this the everlasting story for your health! ()

Sesshyangel – No, you're not an airhead, I am. I was the one that missed your question like three chapters in a row. (I still feel awful about it) Anyway, it was the feeling that you described that I was aiming for with that quote. You just said it better than Eleanor did, I guess.

Carol – Yeah, everyone liked the Kikyo slap. Guess I should have done that sooner. Thanks!

Samanda Hime-sama – Oh, his socks will be knocked off if I have anything to do with it… but it may not be what everyone is expecting. Please don't hurt me.

Dragen Eyez – Yeah, it can be evil, but I really enjoyed mine… (150 hours tutoring Public Speaking for 2 years… 200 Badger Girls… endless amounts of other tutoring and an outreach program between my high school and middle school. I didn't have much of a social life in high school.) I'm glad you like my lil' story!

Kooky – Of course Sesshoumaru has fairy tale in him!! He's dreamy! He has to… it's a law, you know. Sigh anime characters shouldn't be allowed to be so hot.

Lavenderlily – LOL, patience is a virtue, but it's also highly overrated. I hope this came soon enough for you. Yeah… I may not have had a lot of friends in high school, but the ones I did have were good ones… I wish I still lived close to them. tear PS Thanks so much about the title. I thought I was being damn clever too. I'm glad I'm not alone.

Puppet Heart – Oh my!! That's a mighty fine review you left me. I wish I had something graceful and wonderful to reply to that with – I mean, you deserve it after that, but I've been rendered speechless. I'm thrilled you like my story!

Blue Dove – Truth to be told, I was attacked by a vicious plot bunny when I started this story that wanted me to write another tale, but I'm a little nervous doing it… I mean – its serious. Like unfunny. I dunno if I can pull it off. Would you read it if I tried? It is sess x kag.

Triligy – I knew I should have used the mice!! (j/k) Sorry you had to wait so long – I hope you enjoy this.

Angellike Riddle – Score!!! I was hoping that that was what I was getting across – Kagome the a-typical Cinderella, but I wasn't sure. I mean it all makes sense in my head, but writing it wrong would ruin it. I'm glad I didn't.

Moonlightassasin – Your reviews always make me so happy. I'm glad you like it, I just hope you won't kill me about that whole dress thing… I've got plans for her.

Sanosuke Hidane – Improvise! That's what she'll do – I hope.

Chuujitsu – Thank you… sorry about the wait!

Hyper person – Be careful with that squishing spiders thing… it makes it rain, you know. Huck Finn told me that. Thanks for reviewing.

Twilightsuzuka8890 – Sorry you had to wait so long. I feel really guilty about how long I sat on updating. Stupid real life always interfering.

Pandaburr- Good gum… never let the hyper-ness wear off! It's entirely too much fun! Thanks for all the love.

Kawaii inu ears – I can only try. Sorry about the shortness.

Mary773 – Thanks!

Nadrim – Well, her stepsisters did a great job of wrecking the dress in Disney's version, and that whole last minute can't go - no dress thing I liked. So I ruined the dress… with Kagome's help… And I have been so freaked about the characters. I mean, none of them have done anything that you see in other fics – Sango hasn't slapped Miroku once, Kagome never sat Inuyasha, and Kaede doesn't use her 'ye's' . I was afraid I was gonna piss people off. I'm glad I got Kagome right.

Sirinxsong – I'M NOT ALONE!!! Yay! And it may not have been what I described, but that's exactly what imagined. You know, that's my definition of true love right there, when your significant other lets you drool on them in your sleep and still holds you… sigh so cute.

Platerair Queen – Yeah – I figured that this fic didn't have enough mushiness for a fairy tale and had Sesshoumaru catch her. God, he's so great. If only he were real…

Mizuorosnow – Cinderella similarities entirely on purpose. I'd never seen a Cinderella fic with these two, and I figured it was long overdue.

Shinimegami-025 – Yeah, she would look good in that dress. It's a great dress – I love it. Anyway… thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too (lots of mini-rants)

Urakih - Wow – what an awesome compliment. I'm really touched. And about the talent or cynicism thing, I think it's a little of column A and a little of column B. High school wasn't a pinic for me.

Sarcasm Girl8 – Sorry it took so long, I didn't mean to make you wait… I hope you forgive me.

Alynxkia – I'm so sorry, but the dress had to go. Please forgive me! And yes, I couldn't resist hitting Kikyo. Bitch deserves it. Grr. Anyway, at first I was going to have Sango do it, but this chapter ran away from me and it appears Kaede will be the fair god mother.

Waterdragonmaster – Oh yes, Kikyo will be bruised at the ball. Time for her to look stupid too. Sorry about the shortness, I tried to make this one longer.

Sessy-sama lover – I think everyone wants to be held by Sesshoumaru. He's too dreamy!

Bad-girl4 – Yeah, this sorty is from a _that_ girl going out to all the others. I'm glad you like it!

Artemis347 – Yeah Sango was kinda naughty, but its for Kagome's own good!! Don't worry about when you review – I'm just pleased that you like this enough to respond. Thank you so much.

SkyBlueSunShine – Yeah, this is not a typical Cinderella story – at least, I hope its not… Anyway, glad you like it.

= = = = = = = = = =

Thank you to all my lovely reviews and everyone whose reading. You are all my personal heroes!


	10. Put on Your Red Shoes and Dance the Blue...

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – Not owning Inuyasha is the suck.

Warning – #1.Uh, stepped a bit from the ordinary here, don't hate me!!! #2. Had a remark about the review responses… I'll still respond this chapter, but if you want me to stop, let me know and I will. #3. 'Bout damn time for this freaking ball. ()

Chapter 10 – Put on Your Red Shoes and Dance the Blues

= = = = = = = = = =

Determination is a beautiful thing. It really is. I don't think I've ever experienced such a thing in my life – never have I been this driven to do any one thing in my life. I felt – dare I say it…? Brave? It was like being a totally new Kagome.

So there I was, rattling through the suburbs on my way to Sesshoumaru's, courtesy of the Pumpkin Bomber, of course. I knew that what I was doing was a bout thirty-five different types of stupid, and foolish in at least five different ways, but I (for once) ignored the niggling little voice in the back of my mind… choosing to instead think of anything else… like what the hell I was going to say to Sesshoumaru when I got there – or how I was going to get in a ball wearing a worn pair of jeans, a David Bowie concert shirt, and red Chucks. DETAILS!!! (Maybe not _that_ new of a Kagome.)

Ok, so maybe I was a bit nervous – but wasn't somebody smart that said, "Courage isn't the lack of fear, but acting despite it?" I had fear – trust me, I had lots, but I wasn't gonna let it keep me from finding out exactly what it was that I 'had' with Sesshoumaru. If that meant scaling the wall of his palatial home just to sneak in a window… I'm game. 'Course then again, I failed the rock climb in gym... damn, this is harder than I thought.

The closer I got to his home, the sweatier my palms got. About the time I reached his driveway, my knees were wobbling, and you don't want to hear about the feats of gymnastics my stomach was pulling when I reached the door. That didn't stop me from ringing the bell – I was going to find him, even if it was just to pass out in front of him again (gotta test out that whole catching thing.)

A short, balding man who looked less than pleased to see me answered the door, "And you are…?"

"Kagome Higurashi, I was invited." Please, please, please let me in!

"Of that I highly doubt." Dick. Or prick, I guess… too soon to tell.

"I assure you that the invitation was delivered to my house weeks ago – the home of Koto and Kikyo Higurashi?"

"That's wonderful, really, but I'm afraid I can't let you in."

"If this about some stupid dress code, I'll have you know I'm getting into that party whether you let me or not!"

"Regardless of your," he gave me the up down up – oh you know that look, they start at your toes, then race their eyes up and down your frame while grimacing – makes anyone feel like less than an amoeba –yeah, that one, "state of dress, I still cannot allow you in. And the _party_ is being held at the Hyatt downtown."

You know that feeling you get when something really bad happens? The one that looks like an old fashioned TV powering down, where everything in the peripheral dims into a bright point of light in front of you? I did that. Right when he said that too.

I _think_ I mumbled something about being sorry for disturbing him, wishing him a good night, that kind of rot, but I can't really be sure. I was numb all over, bleakly aware that I had missed my chance. The ball had started at seven, but at eight I was sitting in my room with pins in my mouth desperately trying to get my dress back together, wishing for all I was worth for little mice to come out of the walls and sew my dress back together – all while singing some sickeningly annoying song. By nine I'd given up and was staring blankly at the wall… but at ten I snapped myself out of it. I jumped in the shower and pulled on the nearest clothes I could find. The point was that I was there, not what I was wearing. It's not like if he sees me in a dress one night, he'll forget all the times that I ran around dressed like a bum before. It doesn't matter – I just had to be there.

I grabbed the keys to the Pumpkin Bomber (my carriage for the evening) and peeled out of the driveway. It takes only 15 minutes to drive to his house from mine, but it took twenty for me to get back – coupled with another twenty minute drive and I'd never make it in time – only an hour left in the ball. That is, if they let me in looking like a scrub. For all I knew, he could have picked a bride already. It was over – whatever we had was officially over.

I threw the keys at the front door and collapsed onto the front step. It was official – regardless of what Kaede may have said about being summed up by one word. I was special. I was _that_ girl, I will always be _that_ girl – I mean look, I was in what was potentially a win-win situation, and I fucked it up by dragging my feet and not paying attention to WHERE THE GOD DAMNED PARTY WAS!!!! I am a complete and utter gomer. Happiness would just be wasted on me.

I heard the door open and close behind me and I knew who it was without looking. I already told you we had no servants and Koto and Kikyo were busy social climbing. "I know you meant well with all your advice and everything, Kaede, but honestly, I'm too much of a _that_girl. I mean, he's got a ball full of graceful eloquent girls at his beck and call. What would he want with a go-tard like myself?"

"Perhaps you should have asked him before making his mind for him." Ok… (re-reads story.) Yup, just as I thought. Kaede is my step-sister. So, can anyone out there tell me why she has the voice of a man? Anyone?

I turned and all my questions were answered.

Sesshoumaru ---- And like that, I could not talk.

"Nice night." He greeted quietly, sitting next to me on the stairs. What the hell is he doing here? Ball! You're supposed to be at a ball!

I nodded briefly, wondering where the hell he was going with that comment, but I was content to let it play out – content is one way to put it, shocked into silence is closer to the truth.

"Rather peaceful."

Alright… some semblance of normalcy on a night that is as un-normal as you can get is just plain freaky. It had to end and it had to end now, "It's quiet, but not peaceful."

I nearly missed the quirky smirk that flashed on his lips – nearly, but not quite, "I gathered."

"Oh?"

"It's not every night that Kaede's car goes screeching off into the night."

Car? What? Kagome no understand. "Huh?"

"I saw you pull out – was there an emergency?"

Ah, my flight to his house – I get it. "I guess you could say that – but I was ineffectual as usual."

"And this is usually the case? You couldn't help?"

I sighed, and laid back onto the front porch, "I don't really know what I was racing off to do, but once more, Higurashi strikes again."

He lay back next to me, and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. "What is it with you and names anyway?"

"Names?"

"You're afraid of me because I'm Sesshoumaru Tashio – you say your own last name as if it's a curse… what's with that?"

And yet another sigh escaped me, confession time, "I'm cursed… I'm doomed to be clumsy and un-liked for the rest of my life. I'm irritating and annoying, and my mouth always gets me in trouble. I. am. _That. _Girl."

"Maybe – maybe not. I mean, have you ever stopped to think that other people might feel that way too?"

"Of course other people get embarrassed, but I live with embarrassment. I'm a poster child for being a high school reject."

"And what am I?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Just tell me."

"Well – you're the poster child for high school success! I mean, you have the grades, the money, the clothes – everything!"

"The grades? Do you remember German class at all? And the other things – do they really matter?"

"Do they matter? To me no – any fool could have any one of those things. But to the sheep at school, they're everything."

"So what is important to you?"

I grimaced, "Making it through the day without making a moron out of myself. It never works."

I felt him roll over on his side so that he could face me, but I kept looking straight up. Our position was very, very embarrassing. To keep my mind off of how he lay so close to me, I turned the tables on him, "What's important to you?"

Suddenly his voice was filled with venom and he said coldly, "Everything that I'm not supposed to care about."

I was scared, but damned if I'd show it, "Oh?" Damn it, that came out shakier than I'd hoped – hope he didn't hear it.

"My father wants me to be just like him – a rich businessman. I'm supposed to live the trophy life with a trophy wife. Doing nothing but earning money that will most likely never be used."

"You don't want that?"

"Who would?"

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I want my own life. My way."

Consumed by the conversation, I rolled to face him. "And that means?"

"That means…" And then, dear God, he kissed me.

You read a lot about kisses in books – what they feel like and how they affect you, but I always thought it was pure rubbish. It's two flaps of skin meeting two other flaps of skin in a sloppy ungraceful way… or so I thought – right up until the moment his lips touched mine. It was warm frosting on a brownie, it was a box of Lucky Charms with nothing but marshmallows. It was like turning on the TV to find that all commercials have been outlawed. Most importantly though, it was the kiss I'd wished for all through high school, and it exceeded all my dreams. For the first time in my life, I turned into Kagome goo without embarrassment.

"That means getting the girl of my dreams, even if she is _that _girl."

"Is that why you're here? Why I find you on my porch when you're supposed to be at the ball picking a bride?"

"I'm nineteen years old – I don't need a bride. But I find myself needing you. When you weren't at the ball, I left. I couldn't stand the idea of facing those girls just trying to auction themselves off for my father's money. I just wanted to see you… even if you are mad at me for being such a dick."

Haunting, isn't it. I've called him that so many times, but now, sitting on the porch with him, staring at the street that is positively drenched in moonlight, it's the furthest thing from my mind. And I tell him so, "I wasn't mad at you – not really. I was mad at myself. And though I may have called you a dick before, it means nothing now. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You called me a dick?"

I mumbled, my blush back in full force, "Uh, maybe?"

He laughed at loud. "It really is the quiet ones."

"Hey, not funny – You deserved it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for the pen thing, and the staring and the pointing and the whispering."

"Oh god, the pen – do you have any idea how cute that was?"

Does not compute. "Excuse me?"

He laughed again, obviously pleased by the memory that haunts my nightmares, "Your blush, the way you missed your mouth, it was all so – Kagome…that was the day I fell for you."

Buh, buh, buh, buh, buh.

"I love you, Kagome – and while I'm not ready for a wife, I don't want to be parted from you. Not now, not ever. Could you ever love a dick like me?"

Could I ever? Could I ever!

= = = = = = = = = =

Review Responses

Chujitsu – Glad you like it!

Samanda Hime-sama – No worries – check! And double check to Miroku… yum.

Moonlightassasin – hope you don't mind that I nixed the ball…

Bittersweet-Memory – how could I not smile with wonderful reviewers like you… thank you so much for your support.

Hyper Person – Yeah, Kagome kinda forgot about him, didn't she? Oh well, I'll teach her. PS, don't drown in all the rain.

Moonlightprincess – hope you like the new update.

Silver Queen – Thank you so much for your high praise. I'm honored.

SarcasmGirl8 – uh.. indefinitely? I hope this is ok.

UltaAnimeGurl2004 – After the dream last night, I decided to update (j/k) anyway, glad you like it, and I promise not to spam your reviews.

Sora the Taske – Ah yes, I am fully aware. In fact, every chapter in this story, as well as Shippo's Plans, is taken from a line in a song or a title. I am a HUGE Gundam Wing fan, and I was listening to that song when I started writing the chapter. I couldn't help but use it. Nice eye by the way!

Dragen Eyez – I wouldn't be that mean, although she certainly didn't get a dress or to the ball.

Lachesis – Oh, I was gonna leave that chapter at a huge cliffhanger – but I sincerely believe that they are the devil, so I was nice. Nicer.

SkyBlueSunshine – Survey says – Kaede! I couldn't resist bringing the pumpkin into things – and it was kinda a nod to Spiderman too. I'm having a lot of fun with the story of Cinderella (as you might have noticed) PS, if you want me to knock it off with the review responses, I can. On a happier note, this is my longest chapter!!!

Artemis347 – so much enthusiasm! Yay!

CelticPsychic – Your wish is my command.

Sessy-sama lover – You know, I missed him too.

nightxXxshade – oh yes, I hate Kikyo a great deal.

Shinimegami-025 – And here I was thinking that every one would think that it was too corny! Glad you liked it.

Nadrim – Oh yes, couldn't resist putting the car or Rin in here. I had a lot of requests for Rin… and the car – I mean honestly, what's Cinderella without her pumpkin carriage?

CrimsonBetrayal – Yay! You really think so? I'm glad!

Tsuki Yume – No! No death fics – I hate them. They make me cry. It just wouldn't have the humor that this one has.

Kookey – Yeah Rin and Sesshoumaru is a little creepy. She's just a kid in the show, and I know Sessy will still be young and all when she grows up, but shudder it's just not my thing. Glad you like the fic!

Sirenxsong – I feel loved and hugged. And I couldn't help but use Rin. I mean honestly, could you say no to that face? Neither could Kagome!

= = = = = = = = = =

Thank you for all the lovin'! You all rock so very much. wipes away tear.


	11. The Wreckoning

On Being a Pumpkin

Disclaimer – I really wish I didn't have to say this all the time.

Chapter 11 – The Wreckoning (Epilogue)

= = = = = = = = = = =

So I suppose you're going to be a teacher about this and asked me what I learned from all this, aren't you? Well Ducky, if you don't know that by now, you weren't paying much attention, now were you?

I guess in closing, I should tell you what's going on now, huh? Alright, fair enough. I mean, I've given you a rather detailed look into my past… why not see what came out of it? So here I sit in my cell of a dorm room (convinced that the walls are slowly getting closer to me) staring at my computer. To reread it all makes me laugh – even at the sad bits. I think I'm strange, but leaving high school will do that to you. All the things that mattered just don't anymore. I don't think I've used the term _that_ girl since I was eighteen, and now I sit here, a full twenty years old.

I'm just teasing you now, aren't I? Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Do you remember the assignment? I don't know if you so or not, in all the excitement that went on, but just in case you do, here's how it went. I told my story. Mine and Sesshoumaru's story. In song. It's not like I broadcasted exactly what it was about – but the theme was still there. I know I saw Sesshoumaru smiling when I gave it, which lead me to believe I got a fairly decent grade.

First and foremost, what did I say to Sesshoumaru the fateful night of the ball? Are you retarded? Of course I loved him, I still do! In fact, in a few minutes he's taking me out to dinner at Mc Donald's to celebrate our third anniversary. Yeah, that night was precisely three years ago, and while our time together hasn't been perfect, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I guess that kinda sounds funny, doesn't it? Going to Mc Donald's for a third anniversary… but you know what happened. Sesshoumaru chose me, and he chose to not marry. His parents made good on their threat of disinheritance if he didn't follow family tradition and we're both poor college students. It's difficult to balance everything – working and class, but we manage – if it is only to collapse onto bed and just hold each other at the end of the day. Don't get me wrong, things aren't bleak and his parents really do love him. Not as big a contradiction as it sounds, I promise. They were angry at him for his abandonment of their family ways and didn't speak to each other for quite a while, but Inuyasha was the savior of the day there.

Yeah, you heard me, Inuyasha.

I guess I haven't spoken about him so much, but a little bit of fill in doesn't hurt now does it? He's still a prick, don't get me wrong, but he's a good guy underneath it all. I hated him back in high school for who he was with Kikyo and how he treated me… but after the ball, that all changed.

Imagine this, your girlfriend of three years attends your brother's engagement ball in the hopes of marrying him – and you never even knew she planned on attending. So there she stands (complete with big purple bruise on her cheek) trying to look her best while scanning the crowd with a predatory look in her eyes. Inuyasha told me himself that it was over then. He really did love her, even if the affection wasn't returned and that night his heart broke. Poor Inu.

Anyway, they say time heals all wounds, and it certainly did that for Inuyasha and myself. You know damn well that Koto wasn't happy with me for 'getting' Sesshoumaru and ruining everything for Kikyo. And Kikyo blamed me for her losing her shot at Sesshoumaru, and the 'safety net' that was Inuyasha. Can you believe she actually called him that? Heartless bitch. I'm beginning to think that Kaede meant Kikyo when she talked about people who came close to being just a bitch. She's damn close. Inuyasha stood by his brother for his choice, and was kind to me, even though it was awkward at the beginning. The Brothers Golden became my family, as Kaede and I became Sesshoumaru's family. I cried when Inuyasha graduated – I'd miss him, but he joined his brother at Macalester, admonishing me and Kaede to "Hurry your asses up so I don't have to miss you too long."

So back to my point, Inuyasha was the one to prod his parents into re-opening the lines of communication to Sesshoumaru, and I'll admit, he had my help getting Sesshou to talk to them. Things are slowly getting better – getting better all the time, and I think that soon the Tashios will be a complete family soon. That's my happy thought.

Oh wait, get this – Miroku and Sango? Engaged. Yeah. _Engaged._ Granted, Sango was pissed at me for a while for outing her like that, but she forgave me real quick. They're cute together, and it warms my heart. Sure, I don't get my entertainment like I used to, you know, watching those to mope over each other, but the warm fuzzies I get from seeing them together now more than makes up for it.

Speaking of entertainment… you ought to see what happens when Kaede and Inuyasha are in the room together. That's funny. Aloof Kaede finally had some one reach her, and Inuyasha's potty mouth is rather subdued when she's around. She even drags his sorry ass back to the orphanage when we go home to visit. It's cute, and I'm sure one day I'll walk into the dorm we share to see them kissing – until that day, I just laugh.

I suppose you want to know what happened to Kikyo –eh? Well, as I shared with you earlier, my father, while rich, did not have a limitless amount of money and Koto and Kikyo spent through it all. Apparently, some rich guy named Naraku bought the house and set Koto and Kikyo up as maids in his service. I know it's a cosmic expression of karma – but honestly, I feel bad for them. He's not a nice guy and that is not a small house. But they could leave if they really wanted to. Between you, me, and the keyboard, I think Koto's got the idea in Kikyo's head to aim for marrying Naraku. Shudder. I'm glad I'm out of there.

As for my favorite orange blur and my sign from God – they're good. And friends. God, that's funny. Silent little Rin has become a motor mouth under the influence of the indomitable Shippo. I hear tell that they give the people who run the place hell on a daily basis, and I am so proud. All I can do is laugh and cheer them on. "Stick it to them while you can! You're still to cute for them to get mad at you!"

As fun as this has all been though, I think I have to run. Well – I know I have to run. Inuyasha's pounding on my door, yelling something about his brother demanding to see me. I told you that I loved them both, right? Inuyasha is my brother, and Sesshoumaru – well, he's the love of my life. That doesn't mean that I don't still call them a prick and a dick. Something's never change – not that I'd want them to.

I know that when I open that door, I'll see him smirking at me in his smug little way, hinting about my anniversary present. Little does he know that I already found the credit card slip in one of Sesshou's pockets. I know what's in store for me, and I already know that the answer's yes. So I'll be wrapping things up, 'cuz I'm pretty sure you'll understand – I've got a prince charming to go see… and princesses never leave them waiting – even weird ones like me.

The End

I started this chapter long before I got any reviews for the 10th chapter, and I found a lot of the reviews mirrored the questions Kagome is answering. I did not mean for her tone to be insulting to anyone who asked these questions, if anything I want to hug you all for playing right along with the story. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings.

= = = = = = = = = = =

Review Responses

Moonlightassasin – But sappiness is good!

Miko Sorrow – Hmm, sequel eh? You got any ideas? I'd love to hear them!

Bittersweet-memory – oh, there will be more s/k from me, don't doubt it. Oh, and you're welcome for the giggles ; )

Hyper person – yeah it would, and although this is the end, I have more plot bunnies yipping in my head for S/K.

Dargen Eyez – If you are, say it loud and say it proud! I am!

Artemis 347 – Yeah, I had like three friends in high school, but just you wait, college rocks. And being a bookworm isn't bad. I'm one too (we _that_ girls of the internet should start a club… either that or a support group)

Skybluesunshine – Yeah, I hate waiting for updates too, so try to be fast, but I get all worn out from chores and work and then die… but I try!

Cidre7 – Well thank you very much!

Crimsonbetrayal – Yeah, I figured if Sesshoumaru was gonna fall for her, it was gonna be then… glad you liked it.

Space lilly – I'm super touched, and I think I'm gonna take a mosey peek at your stories, if you don't mind.

Shinimegami-025 – Yeah, I'll admit it, I was being harsh with the build up and everything, and I totally meant for her to go to the ball and meet him and it was going to be all like cute and stuff, but the chapter got away from me, and I'm glad it did… it's better this way.

What?Why?Shutup – Romagical! I love it – that will be my word of the day. Glad you liked it.

Fushigionnainahoodedcloak – God, if I butchered that, I'm sorry, anyway – how could anyone say no?

Moonlightprincess - Salutes Yes Ma'am

Rainxbow – It makes me happy to hear that. Thanks.

Tsuki Yume – No not at all! High school was designed to be ranted about. And I'm glad you liked the twist. And no – responses are going no where. I love doing them too much.

Spdsgirl – Thanks… I'm glad you liked the walk down memory lane.

Mizuriosnow – Unfortunately yes, but I never stay silent for too long… there will be another story.

Startlighter S-14 – Thanks so much! I'm glad you think its cute!

Otakumuses – Well, I put the last chapter on, like I said before, if anyone has an idea for a sequel, let me know.

Angie – thank you for all the loving you left in my email box! I'm really glad you like my little tale! And yes, that was my longest chapter.

Eddyday – Yeah, it was hurried, but I was trying to capture the idea that Kagome was telling the story to you. I was afraid that if I dallied too long, I'd lose that.

Chewie518 – Would you be angered to know that this is the end? Cuz if you are, I'm really sorry.

Icerenamarie – Thank you!

Kaminari-chan1 - Yay! A carebear! hugs thanks so much!

Hakusho009 – Nope, Kagome's just paranoid.

Nadrim - Hey, no worries about the puppy thing. I happen to like it, I only wish I could take credit for it. I'm just really glad the story all makes sense and ties in for you. And yes, that was Jaken – I just didn't have an opportunity to announce it - I didn't think there was a reason for him to introduce himself to Kagome. I hope that this last chapter ties up some of the loose ends for you – and like I said above, I've been sitting on this chapter, so if Kagome's tone comes across insulting, I don't mean it to be… oh, and by the way – your reviews to every chapter (or nearly every chapter, I'm too lazy to check) have been a god send, thanks so much!

Mishii Kawaii – Thanks! I tried.

Kagome Goddess of Light – and here I was all worried that no one would like the change, but I'm glad you did – thanks.

Silver Queen – Ok, that time I couldn't resist, but never fear, the last chapter is here!

AKA Hummer – Yeah, I know it's cliché, but I'm glad you like it and it worked out well. Thank you.

Don't Eat Yellow Snow – Yeah, I just had to revisit the whole dick thing again. I couldn't resist.

Platerair Queen – Aww, you always leave me such nice love for this story, I could never be fussy about when you update. It is all good. And since this is the last chapter, you get a special thank you for always leaving such nice long reviews. I totally appreciate them. Thank you so much!

Silverdrop – Ack! Sorry it took so long! Here ya go! Hides in shame of her laziness.

= = = = = = = = = = =

The Soundtrack to my escape (and Kagome's project):

Chapter 1 – Loser by Beck

Chapter 2 – Rebel, Rebel by David Bowie

Chapter 3 – People Are Strange by The Doors

Chapter 4 – Medication by Garbage

Chapter 5 - Thursday's Child by David Bowie

Chapter 6 – Clowns by T.A.T.U

Chapter 7 – How Soon Is Now By T.A.T.U.

Chapter 8 – My Way by either Frank Sinatra or Limp Bizkit (either works)

Chapter 9 – Just Communication : Gundam Wing Theme Song

Chapter 10 – Let's Dance by David Bowie

Chapter 11 – The Wreckoning by Boomkat

(I'm a huge David Bowie fan – can you tell?)

= = = = = = = = = =

One last time – Thank you to all my lovely reviewers… you don't know how much your support has meant to me.


	12. I didn't post this anywhere else

On Being a Pumpkin

The other day I got a review from a concerned person named Vulcana. Thank you Vulcana, I appreciate the heads up. It appears some one has stolen my story. I never posted On Being a Pumpkin on A – Single – Spark . com.

I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew I wasn't posting it there. I noticed some people asked her about the original posting on and I wanted to set the record straight.

Its not me, it is someone being a jerk.

Needless to say, I'm a little irritated.

Sara Liesse (bunniculasama)


End file.
